THE SPACE GIRL, a rewrite of Zexal
by Uchuukoismine
Summary: The protagonist of this story is Uchuuko Yoruhiro, a 13 years old girl that will have to face the true meaning of her existence and her most scaring past. She's not a normal girl..and she's aware of it. Why all want her? Why she seems to be so important? She'll be able to reunite with her childhood friends? ..Maybe ASTRALXOC.
1. CHARACTER DESCRIPTION

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH ZEXAL ( too bad)  
and..I'm not english so don't be mad at me if I'll do errors :3

**CHARACTER DESCRIPTION:**  
**-Name:** _Uchuuko._  
**-Surname:** ..In reality I shouldn't have one 'cuz I was adopted. But now is _Yoruhiro._  
**-Age:** _13_, same age as Yuma.  
**-What you look like?:** I've pale skin, long and black hair (with some shade of blue) and emerald eyes.  
**-Traits of you personality?**: Huh, once I was a very serious person, always scared of people. The only method that I had for not being bullied was to prove my duel skills..but..I really wanted true friends..a friendship that will go beyond the duels.  
But later someone changed my life in good and now..  
I'm more a cheerful girl, more kind and open to the others. But still I'm serious,very tsundere, but I love to challenge myself at everything's possible.  
**_My motto is:_** Focus on your opponent,always. Go beyond what you see; don't stop to the obvious.  
..However I'm always a bit scared of people..but you'll understand later.  
**-Ability:** They say I'm a good duelist..and I think that too(I want to become a _Champion_,like Yuma's dream); I can see trough the AR/Space without the need to wear a d-gazer; my right eye automatically becomes _golden_...and I don't know why..for now; I have visions...but now I don't know for sure if these visions are prediction of the future;  
I've a _gem_ embedded in the crook of my neck... I was born with that ..maybe, I don't know for sure.  
That's my handicap..I've always scared of people reactions to that thing..'cuz (maybe) of that thing, I've got really bad headache that made my head burn in a very bad pain...it always made me scream...but why..?  
In the future...I'll find that I'll be able to transform myself into...other beings.  
Brr..I'm a bit scared...but that seems quite cool, no?  
Ah, I can see the ghost duelist, Astral and sense the power of the numbers..a very scaring power.  
**-And what about you family?:** Ah, I have no blood ties..I don't know who are my parents,I don't know anything about them.

**-Friends:** I really didnt hope to have so much friends...In reality..I didn't expect to have a friend. But..I'm happy.  
My first friends were Mihael and Thomas**(**you'll see later why we are related somehow**)**, they'll always be in a special part of my heart.  
**__Then here I go, with my actual friends:_**  
**_Yuma Tsukumo:** Ah..that idiot is my first friend at Heartland City. 'Cause of my surname,the first day of my appearance at his school, he wanted to challenge me to a duel (My adopted mother/sister is a famous pro-duelist); that day I won.  
Then..after that day..he always challenged me..and he always lost every single duel.  
Three years are passed after that day..but its seems like yesterday.  
In first I thought of him as a noisy boy,he was too cheerful for my taste,he was around me a lot and I was scared that he'll be able to find my secret ..but.. duel by duel...I understand the true meaning of his catchphrase:Kattobingu...and we became friends.  
Later, I let him see my secret..and..he wasn't disgusted or neither scared.( He think that the gem is cool...)  
He wasn't scared of my bad headache that made me scream like a crazy.  
He helped me..he kept saying to me that I wouldn't be alone anymore..that I shouldn't have been scared of people..that I wasn't crazy,and that the others thinks the same.  
Now,He's like a brother to me..and I'm like a sister to him, we have a strong bond connected by the two unbreakable hearts of ours.  
Maybe we'll so close with each other 'cuz we both don't have parents anymore..but..the differences is that his parents were goes missing..  
Besides this..he kept losing to me at duel monster! It's kind of funny when he shout:"More,more duel!"..but I guess he can't be helped.  
And I'll kept dueling him..teaching him how to duel..even if he doesn't remember what I've said..  
What a jerk..but I love him, his personality..I've learned a lot from him.  
He's one of the most important person in my life.  
**_Cathy Catherine:** She's a shy cat-girl that I've been attracted to the very beginning. Maybe 'cuz she seems all alone..like me.  
We become friends bit by bit..we both were shy but, trough an unforgettable duel we opened our heart to each other.  
She's also my desk mate.  
We both have a truly passion with cats.  
She's into Yuma..but she doesn't want to admit it to him..neither she want my help on trying to talk to him...  
Maybe she'll open herself to him one day; I don't want to force her.  
She also know my secret..and she's not afraid hopefully of me, she's thinks that the gem is cool.  
Geez..what a cat-lady..  
**_Kotori Mizuki:** A green haired girl with no interest in duel monster. At the very beginning,after I become friends with Yuma, we didn't like each others that much...Then a day I understand finally why she seemed not to like me that much...I was it in her eyes.  
She was only jealous of my relationship with Yuma.. 'cuz I finally saw the light in her eyes when Yuma was with her..  
She was in love with Yuma.  
Then we talked to each other..I said to her that I didn't want to steal Yuma from her..that I saw him only like a brother.  
We both were embarrassed and then she confessed to me that she was only jealous of my relationship with Yuma..and all the stuff.  
I kept that secret on her request.  
Then from that day I and her became good friends, she helped me so much when I have to go to the hospital, and she is my cheerleader girl and the first that make my currently nickname: "Dragon Lady".  
..Embarassing...but it seems to work..and my uhm..fan? kept calling me like this.  
**_Tetsuo Takeda:** He's a childhood friend of Yuma and Kotori. He's a duelist like me. He likes a lot to make fun of Yuma. (that two are like dogs and cats).. Kotori says that he's in love with me but I don't want to believe it..he's only a good friend for me..  
But..what if he confess his feelings?! What should I do?..Man, I'm not good at this kind of things.  
Anyway he's one of my greatest fan.  
**-Love interest:** I always had a crush on Thomas since we were kids..but I'm not sure if this can be called love..mm.. He's like my hero. He helped me so much...yes..he's my hero.

**-Adoptive parents:** Yukino Yoruhiro, a 25 years old woman. She's a math teacher and also a pro-duelist.  
She was my private teacher when I was at the orphanage..she's promised to me that she would have take me out of that hell..  
And she kept her promise.  
She wasn't ever afraid of me..and..she cares so much for me..she always take my side when I got bullied for nothing.  
I love her so much, she's like a big sister to me..too bad she isn't my real sister..  
She's famous for her beauty and her finest skills in dueling..(we have an huge rivality)  
**-Numbers:** No one, at the moment.  
**-Spirit Guide:** Ugh, wait,I'll have a guide spirit? What's this?

..

_There here we go!...with my first big rewrite of Zexal with my Uchuuko Yoruhiro._  
_ I'll hope to get a good story with my Uchuu =)_

_Next ,I'll upload the prologue for know much better this girl._


	2. Prologue

"Can you say to me what kind of dreams you have,Uchuuko?"

"Well..I can't say for sure if they are dreams or not..is like.. that my body is really in that place..the only thing that I'm sure of is that..this dreams made me suffer"

"Suffer? Why?"

"Because .. I hear screams...many screams..and I scream too with their..then someone.."

"Someone what? And their who?"

"I don't know who screams..but this someone..is probably..an other being..he's so luminous and fascinating..He was beautiful..but he shines a lot..and I couldn't tell you for sure who he is..maybe..an alien? a spirit?"

"But what this other being do to you?"

"He kept mumbling some words like 'Wait,wait for me,finally the the time has come' and 'You'll save us'..or something like this..I can't remember for sure..but these dreams..feeling very real..like I was here!"

"Dreams like this..could they probably be Astral Projection"

"Astral Projection?"

"**Astral projection** is an interpretation of out of body experience that assumes the existence of an "astral body" separate from the physical body and capable of traveling outside projection denotes the astral body leaving the physical body to travel in the astral plane. But all of these are just theories..I don't know for sure,Uchuu"

"Astral body huh? That seems interesting..but..I've a bad feeling about these dreams..they're so real..and that other being..."

"So that's the cause of your headache? These dreams?"

"I don't know..but.. I always heard someone's screaming since I was little..and I then got bad headache when they do it... but only now,at thirteen,I started having these dreams. I think it is from this place of my dreams that come the cries that make me have these annoying headaches .. or probably .."

"..Or probably the cause it's this unnatural gem that you have"

"..Yeah"

"You're born with it?"

"As they've said, yes"

"But how it is? I can touch it?"

"Sure, c'mon, it's only an harsh and cold gem"

"Wow..it's fascinating..really..and it fits well on you...the blue and the red together..just perfect"

"..I really can't say this..but..I have to cohabit with it...I don't hate it anymore"

"You've hated that gem? Why?"

" At the orphanage I was bullied by everyone that kept calling me: monster!..It hurts..so much..but..two childhood friends of mine..helped me..and I..I became strong, more strong"

"I assume that you've no family,right?"

"Now,yes. I've my BigSis. But..parents related by blood..no, I don't have one"

"I see..this should be a really pain for you"

"Not really, I never met them"

"Don't lie, I can see in your eyes your pain"

"..Maybe a little,'kay? I think..it's natural..no?"

"You're a strong child, Uchuuko"

"..In spirit may yes, But..this body of mine..is really weak..and the cause are my currently headache.."

"You feeling different from the others?"

"Yes, but I don't care anymore about my problems..I've got real friends..that's a relief for me.. you know"

"You're happy, you're smiling finally!"

"Y-yeah...talk about my friends always made me smile!"

"You're even beautiful when you smile,you're emerald eyes..are just too beauty"

"You're embarassing me!"

"Ahaha,I know. But Uchuu, I've heard you are into someone..who is the guy?"

"You heard wrong! I'm not into anyone..I only have maybe ...a little crush..."

"You're blushing,who's he?"

"..Thomas,the Asia Champion! My bestfriend!..but..it's just a little crush that I've since I was little...! He was my hero!..He fought for me many times...and..maybe I've a little crush on him...I think.."

"Yea,yea..you're too young for real love"

"Same here,for now dueling is my currently love"

"Then..talk me about your childhood friends"

"Thomas and Mihael: two brothers arrived at my orphanage at the age of 6 and 7 years. I was 6 when they came. I wasn't really interested in them..they look all the same for me..just other children with no parents. But..a day..they defended me from a bully..they took my side..and I..I realized that they were special..more special that the others children..they were the first that weren't scared of me..and they helped me a lot when I got sick. We all shared the passion of dueling...we were really good at dueling and we promised to each other that we'll be able to reunite again to duel again and again..and only one of us will be the true Champion"

"I've heard that you've a really powerful deck..or shall I say..you've legendary cards"

"You heard right. I've inherited three Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a Black Magician"

"Whoa! I can't believe it!"

"At the first I neither! But..someone a day send me an anonymous letter: 'You'll be able to be a great Champion, you'll be able to save many lives with these cards..just take it with you, Uchuuko' ..I still don't know who send me that letter..but I hope that I'll be able to know that person some day"

"Whoa..a-amazing! Yugi's ace monster..and Seto Kaiba's ace...together, Sure is scaring and fascinating!"

"..But I've to find MY true ace..they were the ace of two powerful duelist..and I've to get one too, MY real ace card"

"Now we're talking!"

"Heh, yeah..any other questions?"

"You think you can reunite with Mihael and Thomas?"

"Sure! They've not forgot me..and I too. When Thomas won the title of the 'Asia Champion'..he went on the TV..and he said: I dedicate my won to my bestfriend that unfortunately I don't see since 3 years..but that's always in my thoughts! Uchuuko! Can you hear me? We've not forgot you, we'll be able to meet again!' ..That made me so happy"

"I see...I think that too, you 3 will be able to meet again for sure..then..I've no other questions"

"It was fun,talking with you"

"Good luck with your story Uchuu-chan, you've to get more strong than anyone else..you'll have to face most powerful duelists..but you'll manage"

"I hope! Thank to you buddy"

"See ya! Go with the first chapter of your story!"

"Yeah! The first chapter will be: _**Our names are: Uchuuko and Yuma!**_ Be sure to read it!"

* * *

**_There I'll go with the first chapter :3..be sure to criticize..and reviews :)_**


	3. Our names are: Uchuuko and Yuma!

**_First! Thank u guys for the support! :3 _**

**_Second: I don't own Zexal!_**

* * *

_"Open the door"_

_"You..again..?..Why I have to open it?", I was in a strange place..in front of a giant door. That door..was scaring. But that was strange...in this past week I've only had this dream, instead of my usual dreams about that sparkling place that I now call "Astral Place" for convenience. _

_But that was relief..less screams made me free from the headaches._

_I'm always relieved when I don't hear screams..or I don't dream of the "Astral Place"._

_But...I'm a masochist in a way._

_'Cause..the being of my dreams...attracted me from the very start..and I..wanted to know him..but..he was really real?..Or he is only a projection of my dreams?_

_..But how can a dream be so cruel and so fascinating at the same time?.._

_"Just open it...you'll be able to find your destiny..you'll be able to find the true meaning of your existence"_

_"Just what are you talking about?! I'm the only one who'll be able to write my destiny! These things are only nonsense to me"_

_"You have to face it, Just open the door..with Tsukumo Yuma"_

_That's right! Yuma kept telling me about that kind of strange dream that he always had in the past months...so..this is the dream of Yuma?!_

_"Don't you want to know your past?"_

_My past..? What the hell wanted that door from me?_

_"None of your business, demoniac door", I said irritated._

_"..You'll know it anyway. Just open it..but both of you..will lost the most important thing"_

_I couldn't have the time to process the phrase..that..I was suddenly in the "Astral Place" !.._

_No...I don't want to hear screams..please..._

_I'm begging you._

_..I closed my eyes and covered my ears in fear._

_...But nothing happened...I opened slowly my eyes._

_Then the other being of my usual dreams appeared. _

_As usual..I can't see him so well...he was so white..he is shining..as usual._

_"It's almost the time",said the being._

_"That's you..!"_

_"Just wait for me"_

_"Time..for what..? And..who are you..?"_

_Then..in the shines..I saw two eyes...two golden eyes._

_These..! these were his eyes! _

_I would never forget these beautiful eyes...never._

* * *

"Uchuu you're spacing out a lot today"

I turned to see the curious face of my desk mate: Cathy Catherine.

We were in the gym class today.

"..I was just thinking...about a dream"

"Your usual dreams,right?"

"No..this time..the dream is different..it's..",then I was interrupted by a noise.

"Kattobingu da, ore!", Yuma is about to challenge the 20 blocks..as usual.

Then..he didn't made it...as usual.

I run off to him, everyone were laughing at him..Tetsuo-kun was the loudest.

"Yuma, you okay?"

"Kattobingu...", mumbled Yuma as he lay on the floor.

I patted him on the head.

"You should've more Kattobingu Yuma! that's because you didn't made it!",I said smiling a bit.

Kattobingu...was the cathphrase that I learned three years ago from him.

And I'm grateful to him...that phrase gave me strength...and for him was the same.

"In class swim I'll do more Kattobingu,just watch me Uchuu!", then he rushed in the swim class.

I looked up at Kotori..then we sighed smiling a bit.

Yuma's always the same,hopefully.

* * *

**Swim class:**

Another challenge for Yuma this day: swimming at the other side of the pool..with no breathing.

Yuma's pretty well-know for his usual challenges.. and failing.

But I'll support him always, like Kotori...and Cathy..but her..prefer as usual to keep the distance.

"Good luck",cheered Kotori.

"Same here Yuma, just do your Kattobingu"

"Yo!If I fail..you have to duel me!",said him smiling at me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You always challenge me, idiot!"

"Haha, you're right Uchuu!"

What an idiot... then Tetsuo initially laughing.

"It's impossible, it's impossible," said Tetsuo, "It's not possible, right?"

"Who knows..",I said as I mended my long tail.

Then... ton of bubbles came up and that was obviously Yuma...

Oh Gosh, I would've dueled him anyway...

Tetsuo started laughing as Kotori looked very worried.

"Yuma!",she yelled in concern.

"Kotori..he's fine...like always", I stared at that jerk, that was spitting out water like a fountain.

I was about to go out when Tetsuo called me on the d-gazer.

"Tetsuo-kun,what's up?",I asked.

"Uchuu..can you do a big favor to me?"

He looked very upset..

"Okay, where are you?"

"In class, just come here alone"

Tetsuo was mumbling..not talking..what's up in his head?

"I'll be here in a second"

* * *

**Dueling Time:**

"Yuma just hurry up!", I said as I was running outside.

"E-ehy wait for me, Uchuu!"

"And me too!",said Kotori.

Then...finally the dueling-time is arrived!.. I just love dueling!

Yuma was too excited,"Look! They're doing it!They're doing it!", he was yelling like a mad,then he put on his d-gazer with more excitement.

I sense finally the AR/Space...and my right eye turned yellow...as usual.

Then we saw a fish duel monster fly by us. We had to duck but I don't think anything would've happened if we let it go through us...that's only AR/Space after all.

Too bad that Cathy wasn't with us..but she went to her cats as usual...she was to shy to even try to talk to Yuma...

"Then we'll duel Uchuu! I'll do super Kattobingu to day and..I'll beat you!",Yuma said pointing at me.

"..As usual my first opponent will be you...then show me how much you've improved!", I said.

He couldn't had the time to reply to me that Kotori attracting our attentions.

"Hey you two! Look over there!",said her pointing out at two duelists not too distant from us.

I gasped,"That's..Tetsuo-kun and.. his opponent is.."

I watched carefully the opponent of Tetsuo..no doubt it was him..the best male duelist in out school..I understood at that moment why Tetsuo asked me to lend him that two cards.

But I didn't know he was about to challenge Him to a duel!

"Shark!",Yuma finished my sentence.

All three of us headed to the place of their duel.

Shark ... the most feared duelist in the whole school .. I knew him well enough also for his reputation as a bully.

He had a sharp personality..just like that of a real shark...from that it's derives his nickname "Shark".

But I wonder...what's his real name..?

"Xyz Summon!"said him,"When there are two or more monsters with the same level, I can use those monsters as materials,and special summon and Xyz monster!Then I overlay level 3 Skull Kraken and level 3 Big Jaws!Xyz Summon! Come,Aero Shark!"

What a powerful monster with 1900 atk...not bad.

On the field of Tetsuo..I saw that he had my Young Dark Magician with only 1000 atk points.

Shark had to have them cut in half with some magic card or effect of a monster.

I saw Kotori puzzled and Yuma staring at my monster.

"Uchuu..isn't that your monster?",asked him.

I nodded,"Yeah..Tetsuo-kun this morning borrowed my Young Dark Magician and also my Blue Eyes White Dragon"

"What?! That Tetsuo..what he is thinking...",said Yuma puzzled.

"..Who knows..but...I've told to him. He should use only his deck for his duels..'cause the deck..are like life for duelists..we have only to rely on it",I replied.

Yuma nodded smiling.

"Same here Sis",said him patting my head.

"What's an Xyz summon?",asked Kotori perplexed. She wasn't a duelist..I could've understand his confusion.

"The special thing about Xyz summon is that, the material monsters aren't sent to the graveyard, but become overlay units and support the Xyz monster!I don't have any Xyz monsters but it's amazing I tell you!" spoke Yuma,very amazed.

"Yuma's a point..Xyz monster..are really easy to summon..and it'll help a lot", I continued.

Then Kotori stared at Yound Dark Magician smiling.

"I like more her than that scaring shark!",said her.

"..Unfortunately..she'll be destroyed in this turn", I said sadly.

"Huh? Really?",asked Yuma.

I pointed at Shark,"Just see"

"Go, Aero Shark!"ordered Shark,"Destroy Young Magician!"

Tetsuo was hit by the attack .. and I saw my Magician looking at me before being destroyed ... I felt bad for a moment.  
It was always a great sorrow seeing your monsters destroyed.

With them .. I had a special bond.  
I felt their pain when they were destroyed .. their fear .. also became mine.

_**SHARK:4000 - TETSUO:0 - WINNER: SHARK !**_

The AR/Space then disappeared..my eye returned at his normal color..and Yuma and Kotori took of their d-gazers..We all rushed to Tetsuo..too bad that he had lost..but...against that powerful duelist..neither I can say for sure if I'll be able to win..  
"Tetsuo…" whispered Yuma sadly.

Then Shark walked towards us with a happy face.

"As promised..I'll take this",under our shocking face .. Shark took the deck of Tetsuo.

W-why he has to do such a thing?!

"What are you planning to do with Tetsuo's deck?!" asked Yuma as we ran over to Shark.

He glanced at me before turning back to Yuma.

..That was not the first time he looked at me that way.

..Maybe 'cause he know that my sister is a pro-duelist..but..I dunno.

"Just who are you?",he asked at Yuma.

"I'm Tsukumo Yuma! This guy's classmate!"

Then three guys approached Shark, probably they were his friends.

Probably.

''Oe, you know who this person is, right?!'' asked the 1st guy.

I could no longer stay silent ... I leaned forward and I Shark were face to face.

"Male best duelist in this school..."

"..and the boss of all the bullies!",concluded Yuma clenching his fists.

I saw shark smile at me in a strange way.

"Being praised by Uchuuko Yoruhiro is really admirable ...Yeah, I also know your existence.. you've good skills at dueling..you're..the 'Dragon-Lady', or not? And you're also the adopted child of Yukino Yoruhiro..a good pro-duelist"

Oh..he knew a bunch of things on me,and he also praised me?

I raised an eyebrow.

"But you are wrong, this is an righteous reward " Shark said still holding the deck of Tetsuo.  
"..What do you mean?"I asked.  
He sighed irritably.

"In this duel, we bet our own decks..and he had lost..then..", he smiled confidently to me.

I caught the hidden meaning of his phrase.

My cards were still in the deck of Tetsuo..so..he would take my cards too.

Yuma looked shocked at me..maybe..he too got it.

"..Uchuu but also your cards now...just why...?",Yuma glanced at Tetsuo.

"This guys...",started Tetsuo,"kept telling me that I don't have any experience to call myself a duelist…then I decided to ask to you,Uchuu.. these cards..and now..I'm really sorry..."

Poor Tetsuo...I can't be mad at him..

Shark initially laughing.

"In fact you're not a duelist! Only a piece oh shit could use that type of cards with that incompetence of yours!"

"Hey! you've no right in telling this to him!", I replied staring into his cold blue eyes.

He smirked at me

"..And I want to remember you that in this deck ,there are also your precious cards..what will you do?"

His gaze...he was challenging me perhaps?

Fine..I won't lose the opportunity.

"..Fine by me. I'll duel you , if that's what you want..and I'll take back the deck of Tetsuo-kun along with my cards",I said.

His smirk , That's what he wanted..I saw it in his smirk.. but why dueling me?

Then I felt Yuma's hand on my shoulder. I met his eyes...it were on fire.

I knew what he was going to say..

He gave me an apologizing look, like he wanted to say: Uchuu I'm sorry, but let me do this.

"No. I'll duel you Shark! I will take back the deck of Tetsuo and Uchuu's cards!"

"Are you sure of it,Yuma?", I only asked.

He patted my shoulder,"Let me do this Uchuu,I'll take back your cards, it's a promise!"

I said nothing..'cause nothing will be able to change Yuma's mind,I only gave him a bright smile.

"Ah! Don't you know that you can never win? Shark has managed to enter even to the National Championship!", said the boy 1.

National Championship?! Shark was at the National Champ?..I..didn't know this!

It was the same tournament in which Thomas won the title of the Champion of Asia! But..I didn't remember a guy named Shark in the same tournament..'cause probably I don't know his real name..

"You've no chance of win against Shark!",said guy 2.

"..I'm not interested in you kid, I want to duel her",said Shark.

That Shark...what was he thinking?..

Yuma was about to reply at that cruel accusations. I knew very well what is the dream of Yuma 'cause it was also mine; he wanted to be the best duelist, the Duel Champion..and he would never give up in his dream.

"How would you know that?!" asked Yuma, "I'm also aiming to be the Duel Champion!"

Then ..Shark's eyes narrowed,"Duel Champion?",he stepped closer to Yuma,"Do you know how strong you must be to be a Duel Champion?"

His words were harsh, full with angry.

"I don't know that…but…"

"Then you shouldn't blurt out such things!" yelled Shark.

"you should stay more relaxed, anyone's free to dream"; I stated.

"y-yeah! Uchuu's right!",said Yuma.

"Maybe..that's your dream too, Uchuuko?",asked him.

"And If I'll say yes?"

We stared to each other for seconds...what wanted that Shark from me?!

It was like he had a grudge with me...and that he wanted to settle the score.

Then he initially laughing,"A dream huh?",he showed to us the deck of Tetsuo,"If you want back this deck and the cards of your friend, you should hand over something you value precious", he looked amused Yuma.

Yuma couldn't accept ! That's not fair...he couldn't give him the key!

"Yuma you couldn't do this, you know!", I said looking at him...but he was absent.

"My most precious thing..."

For Yuma came natural to look down at his Emperor's that was his most precious thing..the memory left to him by his parents...

I knew what Shark would have do..then I tried to push Yuma away from him..but he anticipated me, ripping the key from its rope on Yuma's neck.

That jerk..

I and Yuma couldn't do a single move..'cuz the guys with Shark blocked us pushing us away from him.

"What are you doing?!",then he look worried at me,"Uchuu,stay away!"

I still stay beside him,"Shut up Yuma,we should try to take back the key!"

Suddenly I felt a strange feeling of suffocation .. like .. maybe .. was going to happen again? But why there?!

No...I don't want to hear the screams! No...!

that's..different this time...

I was shivering as I felt weaker and weaker...and Shark only laughed at Yuma.

"Do you want to see its true value?",asked him, still holding the key in his right hand.

Yuma and I watched him in shock.  
Then...Shark dropped the Emperor Key on the ground, right next to his feet ...

..No..this..this shouldn't have happen,right?

"Precious things, you know? You will know its value when you lose it. It's the real value!",yelled him.

We all watched in horror,Shark stomping on the Key..and broking it in two parts.

The boy 1, let go of Yuma who fell on his knees in shock.

I felt out of breath .. and also my gem began to react ... I was going to be sick again ... as usual...?

But why just when he had broken the key to Yuma? .. This time real was different.,no screams..and I..don't scream.

But..I could feel a great pain in my chest..I felt my legs start shaking ...I could barely stand up on my own.

"Your most precious thing have just broken.. and won't return",said Shark kicking a fragment of the key somewhere.

I felt even more pain in my chest.

I saw Yuma get up and try to go against Shark enraged, however Tetsuo stopped him promptly; Yuma kept kicking angry.  
"How could you?!",asked Yuma enraged.

Then I fell for real on the floor with no more strength...I could barely breath..

I've to stay calm..but..I couldn't! I was feeling great pain from my gem! It was reacting for the breaking of the Emperor Key...!

Yuma came by my side with surely worrying..and he take my head on his knees,holding my hand.

"Hey Uchuu! Stay strong..! How could this happen? You're no screaming..",he stated with worrying.

I felt more pain...

"Yuma..we should call Yukino!", I saw Kotori came by my side too.

"D-don't worry guys..I'll be fine.."

"Shut up idiot! Don't talk! Please!",ordered Yuma.

..How can I worry everyone like this always..?

What a pain in the ass.

"What's happening?!",I saw Shark looking at me astonished.

Then I give him my last breath.

"Shark..you're only a coward! Yuma'll kick your ass for sure,right..Yuma?"

Then I collapsed with no more strength left.

* * *

_"Open the door Uchuuko, open it with Tsukumo Yuma"_

_"Y-you..again?!", I was in my dream..again..with that strange door._

_"If you do..you'll be able to feel no more pain..no more screams..but you have only to choose"_

_"Choose?",choose within who?! I didn't understand whats he saying!_

_"..Just choose..you'll be able to stop the screams..you'll be able to save many lives"_

_"Really..? I could save lives..?"_

_"..And You'll find your past..you'll be able to control your powers..but in exchange..you'll lost whats most precious"_

_"Most precious thing...? Whats my most precious..."_

_Then..I feel,screaming for help.  
_

* * *

I suddenly open my eyes, gasping for breath.

Then...I saw that I was completely in the dark.

I fear the dark.

"No..no dark...I'm alone...",I was trembling like an idiot.

But suddenly I felt someone shaking my hand gently.

"Hey Uchuu, I'm right here, calm down,just relax!"..That was the voice of..Yuma!

Then the light turned on..and I relaxed a bit more, seeing that we were in my room.

Yuma kept to tighten my hand .. and I returned I faintly its close.

I watched him with sadness..I could feel and see his pain... I see that he was wearing only a part of the Emperor Key...the other half had been kicked somewhere from Shark...

Then,Yuma put his hand on my forehead and smiled faintly.

"Finally the fever is passed away", he sighed smiling.

But his smile... was not the same smile of my usual Yuma..

"Yuma, I'm sorry for the problems..I only cause you problems eh?",I said sighing deeply.

"You're not a weight you know! How couldn't I help my little sister?"

"Little sister? Sure is fun..but..thanks..",I smiled to him.

It was a lucky meeting him, I thought.  
My little brother ...

I got up slowly putting my back against the wooden back of my bed.

".. As far as I slept?", I asked massaging my temples.  
"Almost the whole day ..you really are a sleepyhead",he said.

"Shut up you..!"...then..  
I heard a growl come from both my stomach and from his.. .. we both laughed.  
Then I looked seriously Yuma ... I knew he was depressed, I felt it.. I saw him.

I stared in his red eyes.

"Yuma..you really will go to duel Shark?", I asked directly.

He gasped a bit,holding his middle key,"Yeah you said it too...I'll be able to beat him,no?..And that guy broke my Key..this duel is indented in my personal interest .. since at stake is also my deck now",he said.

That Shark...was such an ass. Before the Key..and now his deck?.. Yuma's deck was once the deck of his father...

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yuma please, hand me,my deck case"

"Huh?"

"No question, just do it", I said authoritarian.

He even though perplexed stood up and took my green deck case from the desk, then handed it to me.

I opened it quickly and took a quick tour of all my cards .. I was looking for a particular card.

"Found it!"; I said.

Yuma looked at me curious and I put the card in his hands.

"Uchuu what's.. Oh!", Yuma looked at the card and then at me with a big smile on his face.

I handed to Yuma one of my cards, Double-Up-Chance, a quickly spell card.

He was very happy at the moment, and he embraced me tightly.

"Can I have it?! For real?!", He asked look at me puzzled.

"Sure..it's only a small gift for your imminent duel..I hope it will give you some help"

"A big help! Thanks Uchuu!I promise you that I'll win this duel for sure! I'll give back the cards to you and the deck to Tetsuo!"

"I trust you so...don't be sad..we'll find the missing piece of the key, okay? we'll fix it in some way "

His eyes were so sad ...I was sad too..

..

"Just do your Kattobingu,every time", I continued embracing him more tightly.

Yeah, I believed in Yuma.

* * *

There it is..the first chapter .. reviews guys :3

Next: _**My name is Astral, pt1.**_

_Just who is.. the being that called himself, Astral?! I think..I saw him before...  
_

_That number...is..scaring...but whats a number?.._

_And why my gem is suddenly disappeared?!_


	4. My name is Astral, part 1

**_Thanks for the support guys :3 I'll do my best with this story!_**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Zexal!**

* * *

The next day, we were in the gym class.

No matter how many times I tried to woke up Yuma from his depression...he only gave me a fake smile.

I was worried..he was all alone in a corner ..

I couldn't let him stay alone.

I sat beside Yuma as everyone around us jumped vaults.

"Ehy Yuma"

"What's it Uchuu?",asked him in a bored tone.

I patted his shoulder,"..I can only try to understand how you're feeling..but..you know..I'm here,so..you can count on me,always"

He stared at me, smiling a bit... Finally!

"I know, I know..you're always here for me, thanks Sis"

"Cause I'm you sis", I said smiling.

"Yuma!You aren't challenging twenty stacks today?",yelled Kotori as he ran over to us.

Yuma gripped his half-key,"It's okay today. I'll pass."

"Yuma…" whispered Kotori. She was obviously worried...

That damn Shark..he has my Blue Eyes and My D.M. Girl... and he broke the most important thing for Yuma...

If Yuma won't return to his usual self... I'll crush Shark with all I've got.

* * *

At the end of the school day, I and Tetsuo were searching together for missing piece of the Emperor's Key.

Tetsuo asked me to search together..that was nice of him.

Yuma'll be surely happy!

"Tetsuo-kun! I've found it,finally!"I said,after a bit of poking in the bushes of the school.

I and him stared happy at the piece of the Emperor's Key.

"Good work Uchuu-chan",said him patting my shoulder.

I have him a bright smile,"Nah, If it wasn't for you..I'll still be here for like two hours!Thanks to you"

Then ho looked away, on his his face..was a sadly smile.

"..I'm sorry Uchuuko, if it wasn't for me...then..your precious cards wouldn't be in the hands of Shark right now...I'm very sorry.."

I gasped a little.

That Tetsuo..

I patted his shoulder, like he did before to me..and I smiled trying to reassure him.

"It's okay, Yuma will return to us both you deck and my cards"

"But..if I shouldn't.."

I looked angry at him,"Don't say such things! You wouldn't know what will happen! So..don't apologize"

He blushed bright red and looked away from me,"L-let's go to Yuma!Neh?!", then he ran leaving me behind.

"W-wait for me!",I yelled following him.

That Tetsuo..!

* * *

We both ran over Kotori and Yuma, that were already going home.

"Yuma,Yuma!",we both yelled.

Yuma then, turned to us with his usual sad face..

But when I opened my hands, revealing the missing piece of the Emperor's Key ..he embraced me tightly, smiling of joy.

That's my usual Yuma, finally.

He was happy...so I was happy too.

"How long did you take to find it guys?!",asked him putting the piece of the key in his pocket.

"Heh,You know Tetsuo ask..", I was about to reply but Tetsuo interrupted me.

"Tch,do you think I would have been looking for it all morning just for you? Are you crazy", Tetsuo went embarrassed.

I laughed at his reactions...oh man...that was really nice for him,and Yuma noticed too.

We watched him walk away smiling.

"The truth is that it was frustrating looking for it, you know?!", I said joking a bit.

He stared at me mortified,"Oe! I hadn't ask for anything!"

Kotori sighed at us,"Guys...stop it..already...", yeah she was accustomed to our little squabbles.

"Is that so?..Then I'll take it back", I replied stiffly.

"N-no I'm sorry, I'm sorry Uchuu!",begged Yuma with sparkling.

There was a moment of silence .. then we started to laugh all three together.

"I was joking idiot! ..You know..I promised it to you..that I'll find it...and I found the piece with Tetsuo; I'll never break a promise", I said smiling at him.

"Yeah..thanks again, Uchuu",said him smiling.

"Then..do you best tomorrow!"

"Sure! You can count on me! I've made a promise too, to you and Tetsuo, I'll give my best!"

"Just do Kattobingu..as always", I said smiling with Kotori.

"I'll do it always! Kattobingu da ore!", he yelled jumping happily.

Then he give me an high-five , as usual, before a duel.

In front of us there was a beautiful view...the sky was already orange with some shade of blue;the sun was setting quickly..and so..Yuma's duel was coming closer and closer.

* * *

_These two pair of golden eyes appeared that night too._

_I can't really believe..these...were his eyes ?_

_Beautiful..just...beautiful._

_..In that dream, it was only I..and him... No screams,hopefully._

_But..why I couldn't see him clearly? I want to know what's his face!_

_.._

_"Just..wait"_

_"..For you?"_

_"Open the door, you have to open it"_

_That door...is that important..? _

_And...whats my most precious thing? And Yuma's?.._

_I've no clue...yet._

_All I wanted was to see clearly that being of my dreams...but why I'm so interested in him?_

* * *

"Yuma..just..have faith in your deck..and don't give up", I said looking at him.

"Like I will. I won't give up, you can stay relaxed..just..cheer for me,eh?"

"Yeah, so..you've understand what I said to you about strategies and all the stuff?"

"Yeah, yeah don't worry! I'll do Kattobingu!"

We were walking with Kotori and Tetsuo at the place of the duel.

I've always taught at Yuma some things about duel monster..I hope he'll implement them in this difficult duel.

But he was carefree as usual... the only things to do was to believe in him.

* * *

Shark was already here..with these two bully of the day before.

"I will congratulate you for not running away in fear,"said Shark, "But if you ran away with your tail running, your deck would have been safe."

"Sorry for you, but Yuma's not that type of person", I said smiling confidently.

He looked at me a bit surprised,"Guess who's here..! You recovered well eh,Uchuuko?"

"Thanks for the interest..but..I couldn't miss the day of your defeat..Shark", I said staring at him.

Shark only laughed at my words..but...he was wrong about Yuma; I believed in Yuma.

Yuma pointed at him,"Instead of running away from someone like you, I would rather quit being a duelist! Kattobingu daze, ore! Duel Disk, set! D-Gazer, set! Duel target,lock on!"

**A/R Link established.**

My right eye was turning golden, and Kotori and Tetsuo put their d-gazer on.

Finally...the duel was about to begin.

"**Duel!**"

"Yuma..you better don't lose", I said staring at him.

He gave me a confident gaze,"Just watch Uchuu"

"Hang in there,Yuma!",cheered Kotori.

"Let's go!My turn, draw!" yelled Yuma,"I summon Zubaba Knight (Atk:1600-Lvl:3)! It's the first turn, so I can't attack. So I end my turn like this!"

Mmm... not that bad ..but it would have been more good if he had set a trap card or a magic card..maybe he doesn't have one in his hands...

"It's my turn,draw!"said Shark,"I summon Big Jaws (Atk:1800-Lvl:3)!"

If Shard had attacked Yuma..he wouldn't have received a lot of damage..though..Shark isn't to be underestimated.

"He had a monster stronger than Zubaba Knight in his hand?" questioned Yuma.

"That kind of trash monster should have been summoned in defense position," said Shark.

Garbage ..? How he could call a monster "garbage"?! Who he think he was?!

..That Shark..made me very angry...but..I've to stay calm.

Shark continued, "Well,even if you had a better monster than that,it would've been pointless.I activate the magic card Aqua Jet!Until the end phase a Water attribute monster's attack is increased by 1000 points (Atk:2800)!"

"It's here!" said boy 1.

"Shark-san's magic combo!" said boy 2.

"Go Big Jaws,attack Zubaba Knight! Big Mess!", ordered Shark.

Zubaba Knight was destroyed.

**YUMA:2800 - SHARK:4000**

"Zubaba!" yelled Yuma.

"I place one card face down..and end my turn",said Shark smiling.

Damn it..Yuma had already taken 1200 of damage in a single turn!

"Damn it!" cursed Yuma, "But I only lost 1200 LP!My turn,draw! I summon Gagaga Magician (Atk:1500-Lvl:4)! I'm counting on you, Gagaga!"

There it was, Gagaga Magician! It looks a lot like my Dark Magician..and I like him very much,he was my favorite monster of Yuma's deck..but..with his actual atk points..he couldn't defeat Big Jaws.

Maybe Yuma was up with an equip spell card.

"What?"asked Shark, "Only an attack power of 1500? and it's in attack position? That's a total misplay"

He continued to make fun of Yuma.

I know that Yuma wasn't the best duelist..but..by his look..I could tell for sure that he had something in his mind.

"It's not!"said Yuma,"I equip from my hand Wonder Wand to Gagaga Magician! A monster equipped with Wonder Wand will have its attack increased by 500 points (Atk:2000)! If the attack power is low, then I will power up with an equip magic card!"

Like I thought ,then.

Good...if the set card of Shark wasn't a trap card..the attack of Yuma would have gone to sign.

But..

"Alright!" cheered Kotori,"With this, it's power is higher than Big Jaws!"

"Go, Gagaga Magician!",ordered Yuma "Attack Big Jaws!"

"To totally ignore my face down card…what an amateur" said Shark, "Trap activate!"

"Trap card?!",asked Yuma incredulously.

"Zeus Breath!" said Shark, "This card activates when my opponents monster attacks and it negates the attack!"he continued, "Also, when there is a Water-attribute monster on the field, it inflicts 800 points of damage to the opponent! My Big Jaws is a Water-attribute monster! So, you will take on 800 points of damage!"

**YUMA:2000**

**SHARK:4000**

Yuma was already half of his LP... No good...but it wasn't the end.

Damn..if only Yuma had increased a little defense..

"Damn it!" swore Yuma.

"Yuma ,pull yourself together!", I urged.

"I know, I know..ah, watch Uhcuu! I set one trap card, turn end!", he said smiling to me.

I and Kotori looked to each other speechless..Tetsuo put an hand on his face shocked as well.

"Yuma..",said Tetsuo face-paling.

"You idiot! You shouldn't tell to your opponent what type of cards you set! It'll be an advantage for them..!", I yelled sighing.

"Dang it Yuma! What are you doing?!", yelled Kotori.

She wasn't a duelist..but she knew at least the basics... oh man.

Yuma turned to me, laughing nervously.

"Hehehe, sorry Uchuu...I forgot.."

Hehehe a damn...what an idiot...

"You stupid trash,"said Shark getting Yuma's attention,"My turn, draw! I summon Skull Kraken (Atk:600-Lvl:3)!"

"Attack power of 600," said Yuma, reading its stats,"Alright. There aren't any monsters on his field that has higher attack than Gagaga Magician!"

Too bad that Shark duels were not so simplistic.

"Yuma, focus! Don't let your guard down!", I remembered to him.

Shark smiled at me, for a moment.

"You should listen to his advice you know?I activate Skull Kraken's effect! When Skull Kraken is summoned, it destroys face-up magic or trap card on the opponent's field! I destroy Wonder Wand!"

The atk of Gagaga Magician then went back to 1500.

"What?!",asked Yuma shocked.

Things were starting to go wrong.

"With this, Shark has two monsters on his field," said Tetsuo,"This pattern is the same as when he dueled me!"

"What do you mean?",asked Kotori confused.

"..And Xyz Summon", I said.

Yeah, Shark was going to perform an Xyz Summon..and Yuma didn't have any Xyz monster in his deck..!

"Looks like Yuma really can't win…",said Tetsuo.

"Yuma…",whispered Kotori.

I looked at them seriously and clutched my fists.

"..I believe in Yuma. I know that he could win the duel..he'll use well the card that I gave to him..I know!"

"..A card?",asked Kotori.

"Yeah, I've entrusted him with a card of mine..'cuz I knew that he'll be able to use it well!I haven't lost hope..so..I'll be continuing to cheer for him!", I continued turning to face Yuma.

But..I saw that he was staring at the ground..he couldn't have give up,no..!

"What's wrong?" asked Shark, "Are you really planning on becoming the Duel Champion with those kinds of skills?"

Yuma clutched his Key.

Shark really was getting on my nerves.

"Because you are still clinging onto something like that, you can't win in a duel!",mocked Shark.

Strangely,I came to touch my gem ... I felt that something was going to happen.

"What?!",asked Yuma enraged.

"I just thought of something good,"said Shark,"If I take away your deck, just like your key, I will rip it all apart!"

"Who do you think you are?! You've already done enough,don't you think?!",I couldn't stay silent more longer.

"You bastard…",growled Yuma.

"Don't you see how pathetic he is?! In the end,you can't do anything all alone, can you?",Shark continued to insult Yuma.

I trembled with rage..but Yuma..he was more furious than me.

"Stop joking around!" yelled Yuma, "I'm not someone like that! No matter how much I fail, no matter how much I get laughed at, I will always Kattobingu!Because…I always believe in myself! My Kattobingu hasn't finished yet!"

Yuma ripped his half-key from its cord and it was glowing insanely.

With my surprise..my gem..was glowing too..what the hell? It was the very first time that the gem glowed so intensely!..

A shining blue and red...

I was shocked...I couldn't feel any pain..that was the first time...indeed, the pain that I had for the breaking of the Emperor's Key had completely disappeared.

What the hell was going on?! ..When I opened my eyes... I found myself together with Yuma, in front of that demoniac door that was haunting our dreams for a while 'time now.

I and Yuma looked surprised to each other.

"Yuma!"

"Uchuuko!"

"It's..our dream!", we said both in unison.

Yuma held me against me, to prevent our falling from that rocky bridge,that seems quite unsafe..

"Now, you both,open the door", said the door with his usual impressive voice.

"it's really her...the door..from my dream..",said him staring at the door.

"Yuma..this not seem a dream", I pointed out.

Then I noticed that the key of Yuma..was returned in one piece! But what..just happened..?

And my gem didn't stop to shine!

"Open the door! One of you will get a new power..and another will be able to discover his true powers..and will be able to control them..and then..rediscover himself..his past..but, both of you, will lose your most precious thing!",thundered the door.

He was talking about me.. my past... my powers..?

I was a bit afraid but..I really wanted to know more about my past..about my self.

I wasn't an idiot..I..wasn't a normal teenager,and I was aware of it.

Then... I'll do it. I'll open the door. But..whats my most precious thing?...I couldn't say for sure..

And Yuma? Whats his most precious? I'll ask him for sure later.

"Uchuu..let's do this! Together!", he gave me a confident smile and he held out his hand towards me.

I smiled to him,"..I don't know for sure whats is going to happen..but..I want to know more about myself,even if will happen nothing! Let's go..Yuma!",then, I took his hand.

We started sprinting towards the demon door;Yuma shot his hand through the keyhole.

I..I suddenly found my gem..in my hand! What...? How could..?!

No; question came later...now..I've to do it.

Then, with the gem ..I unlocked the other clock ,rhombus-shaped.

The chains began to break,and the door finally opened.

I was surrounded by a barrier blue and red ..and the gem rejoined the hollow of my neck .. but something had changed.  
The gem was framed by a silver circular necklace that it clung perfectly with my neck.  
It seemed .. a real necklace with a stone in the center ..!  
I tried to take it off .. with no success.

I stared at it shocked...what the hell...?

Then I turned to the door..that was shining a lot..and ..maybe I saw wrong..but..I thought I saw a blue figure go trough it quickly...I saw his eyes...two pair of golden eyes...and I gasped.

Maybe...it was Him..for real?! ..No...it wasn't possible! He was just a projection of my dreams ..no?!He lived only there...no...?

_Wait for me._

But..his eyes were so familiar... no.. it couldn't be..

So..the being hit Yuma..and..a bunch of cards suddenly surrounded him.. which began shortly after to scatter everywhere.

Also, my barrier was fading away..

"Huh,what…what's this?!",asked Yuma.

Then, in a blink of an eye,we were back to the duel.

Yuma was sitting while my gem had stopped the barrier and its glow.

I was till shocked by everything that had happened...but I knew for sure that..it wasn't a dream;that circular necklace that had established forcefully on my neck,and that was to surround my gem..was the proof of that.

I touched it with a bit of shock.

"What…what was that just now?" asked Yuma, "A dream?..Uchuu..you're here?!"

"Yuma..look at this!", I pointed out my new necklace to him.

He looked at it shocked as well.

"What's this?! What..happened to us...? does it hurts,Uchuu?",asked him worried,getting up cautiously.

I shook my head.

"..No...but..look at Shark", I pointed at him.

I had heard come from him an abnormal aura ..

"What is this?" he asked, "Strength is overflowing within me…"

I saw his body surrounded by a purple disturbing aura.. It was going to happen something out of normal...something very scary.

I completely forgot about the necklace-gem at that time.

"Yuma, stay aware!It'll be arrive something that don't belong to this world!Something never seen before!", even I couldn't understand what I was saying.

But..I felt it ..from the very start of the duel..but..why?

Yuma looked at me confused...then I turned to face Shark.

He was very strange... very different from before.

He winced in pain,"I overlay the level 3 Big Jaws and Skull Kraken! I construct the overlay network with the two monsters! Come, No.17 Revise Dragon (Atk:2000-Rank:3)!"

I watched the monster that had just been summoned on the field of Shark..that was a monster never seen before .. and what the hell were these numbers?!

"..This is the power that don't belong to this world...I didn't knew the existence of this kind of monster..", I stated staring at the strange monster.

"Numbers?" asked Yuma.

"That isn't the monster he summoned in my duel!",said Tetsuo.

"Then what is that?",asked Kotori.

"Same with Uchuu-chan, I never heard of this kind of monster before!,said Tetsuo.

Shark continued,"I activate Revise Dragon's effect! Once per turn, by using an overlay unit, Revise Dragon's attack points increases by 500!"

"What?!",asked Yuma disbelievingly.

"Go Revise Dragon, vice stream (Atk:2500)!",ordered Shark.

Gagaga Magician was destroyed...when Yuma was pushed backwards by the blast.

"Yuma!",yelled Kotori.

That number..will cause trouble for Yuma...he hadn't such a monster.. but...he still had LP left.

"Looks like the match is set," said Shark, "I will finish you off with the next blow!"

Yuma was still struggling on the ground, "Ugh…it hurts…Damn it, looks like I can't-"

That jerk..was going to surrender ?! He was perhaps begin to lose hope?..I couldn't stay silent no more.

"Stand Up!", I yelled determined.

..But...I wasn't the only one to say it.

..Someone said it..with me..at the same time precise!

Then..for the first time..I noticed for the first time a blue being floating alongside Yuma!

I looked at him shocked... He..was the same being of the door..? He was really the being of my dreams?..

That couldn't be true..

"Let's win", he continued.

"Just..who are you?!",asked Yuma voicing my thoughts.

* * *

The next chapter will be the third :3 = **"My name is Astral,part2"**

_**That strange blue being apparently is a duelist!**_

_**And he resemble a lot the being of my usual dreams..but..who knows..I couldn't tell for sure!**_

**_..Then Yuma will get a new card by the strange being that named himself:_ _Astral._**


	5. My name is Astral, part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal!_

_And...a big thanks to the nice guys that reviews my story :3 _

* * *

"Let's win", said the being alongside Yuma.

I..couldn't tell for sure WHAT he was..obviously he (? I presumed by his voice that he could've been an Him..it seemed belong to a man) wasn't an human being.. he was blue!...he seemed like a..uhm..a spirit ?

Then..I already said that his skin was blue..but not that blue..,now that I looked better..his skin seemed more white than blue..whatever.. for sure..he was like a spirit.

I watched him more well; on his skin..there were more green marks with different form, he wore also two pair of strange earrings..(but who I was for judging him huh?..),his hair that seemed quite normal,it were also white-blue..but the thing that struck me the most..were his eyes.

His eyes..seemed quite unnatural...he had mismatched eyes..one was white..and the other one...was golden.

..G-golden ?! He had a golden eye! Maybe...? N-no..it wasn't possible..he couldn't be the being of my dreams..! He had two pair of golden eyes!..But..

Anyway, his eyes..were beautiful.

Yuma flipped up looking shocked at me,"Just who are you?!"

"Astral",the being said impassively.

Astral...Astral..that was his name.. then I recalled the place of my dreams..I named that place.."Astral Place"..that..could be a coincidence?Like the golden eye?..

"A-Astral?" questioned Yuma.

"If my memory is clear",said him.

"Wh-what's this guy on about?",asked Yuma.

What was that guy saying..? He had perhaps an amnesia?

"What's wrong, Yuma?",asked Kotori,as she used her d-gazer to talk to Yuma.

Tetsuo used his as well, "What're you talking to yourself about?"

I looked at them surprised...wait. They couldn't see that guy? Astral?!

"Guys..you really can't see him?!",asked him pointing at Astral.

"Eh?",asked Kotori confused.

Tetsuo and Kotori looked where Yuma was pointing..but..maybe they really can't see anything.

"Is anyone here?",continued Kotori blinking.

"Of course there is! Uchuu, you can see him, right?!" Yuma asked in confirm.

I looked very curious at Astral as I nodded to Yuma.

"..I think that he is the guy of the door..maybe..", I said.

Yeah..before ..I remembered that I saw something fly trough the door..maybe..that thing..was Astral?

But I also saw two pair of golden eyes..and he had only one.

mm...

"See? I'm not crazy! Uchuu can see him too!",said him feeling probably relieved.

Yuma continued to hop around Astral,looking at him strangely.

Then,Astral turned to me...and I shivered a bit.

That guy..his gaze...was very serious.  
..but also, he looked at me with some curiosity.

"..So you too can see me,hm?",asked him.

"Yeah, it seems. My name is Uchuuko", I introduced myself.

"Uchuuko..",repeated him.

Then..he looked at my necklace that had already embedded my gem half blue and half red...,he seemed very curious of it.

Maybe..he knew something about it..?..But my real question was it: That necklace really came form the contract with the demoniac door?...and why?

I've a lot of question..and no one response...

"Could he be so scared he's lost it?",asked Tetsuo.

"I'm not scared!",yelled Yuma.

"Yuma, I think that the only one that can see Astral,is us" I said to Yuma.

He reached up, "Are our D-Gazers broken? "

I looked at him shocked,"Yuma..I'm not wearing a d-gazer! Have you forgotten?"

What a jerk..

"I-It's true! So..are our eyes! We have some eyesight problem,Uchuu?!", Yuma sat on the ground frustrated.

I saw that Astral had turned towards me almost shocked,"So..your eye will change color on contact with AR space?"

"Yeah, my right eye become golden,as now..then, I don't have the need to wear a d-gazer", I said.

"Interesting..",concluded Astral crossing his arms over his chest; then he turned to Yuma once more," You can't accept my presence..don't you?"

"Could it be you're a ghost, right?!",asked Yuma.

For me, he seemed more like a spirit.

"Ghost!?",asked Tetsuo and Kotori surprised.

"What kind of effect does a ghost have?"asked Astral,"When does it activate?"

I smiled mildly at his question...he was obviously talking 'bout dueling.

Then I thought better of it...he knew how to duel?!

"Huh?"asked Yuma,"What are you talking about?"

"It seems like I have lost my memory," said Astral, "Most likely when I arrived in this world some kind of impact scattered them, or so I'd assume."

"You are talking about the door...when you've passed trough the door?", I asked.

Yeah..with no more doubts, the being of before..was him.

He looked at me,"Probably"

Yuma went around Astral, "ME-MO-RY?! Memory loss,you mean? Besides that, what about memories being 'scattered'? It's no good!I've totally lost it. Why during such an important duel!?"

Yuma was losing concentration by the arrival of Astral..and it wasn't good!

"Calm down",suggested Astral...and he had a point.

"You're overreacting..just stand up..and fight,Yuma! You can't lose this duel!",I said trying to encourage him.

"I know, Uchuu! I know! But its all his fault!",said him pointing at Astral.

Oh man...

"Is Yuma okay?",asked Kotori.

"..I hope he will regain some concentration!, I said clenching my fists.

Kotori looked worried, "He's been chatting to himself for quite a while now."

Yuma was talking with Astral but he wasn't really listening to what he had to say...

"I knew it was too much for him, challenging Shark to a duel...just why you had let him do this duel Uchuu.." said Tetsuo looking sadly at me.

Why he had already lost hope..?

I clenched my fists more tightly,"Tetsuo-kun..I let Yuma do this duel 'cuz I knew he can win this. I've faith in him! He won't lose..because he have faith in his deck..and in his cards"

"Uchuu's right! And remember that both your deck and her cards are in the hands of Shark! Yuma isn't dueling only for his deck!",continued Kotori.

I smiled at her,"Good talk, Kotori"

"Get it together now, Yuma!" yelled Kotori.

"Force Yuma, focus!", I urged.

" Yeah, I'm concentrated now! Then..only you and me can see this top of that,since that numbers card appeared, the feeling I get from Shark has suddenly changed."

He also noticed it then...Shark..there was something gloomy about him..that purple aura around him..I didn't like it at all.

"No.17 Revise Dragon" said Shark, "When this Xyz monster appeared, energy rushed into me. Right now I feel like I can't lose to anyone. I will take your deck and the precious cards of Uchuuko! I set one card on the field. Turn end!"

That card gave him a strange power ...?

"Numbers," said Astral making turn at him,"There should be some kind of important memory linked with that. My instincts are telling me to win this duel"

I looked at him very interested.. then I wasn't wrong; that guy really knew how to duel.

"..You're a duelist, as I thought", I said.

Yuma looked confused at me, " What do you mean Uchuu? How can this guy be a..",then he turned at astral shocked," Wait;you..knew really how to duel?"

Astral looked at me nodding,"..As Uchuu said, yes, I'm a duelist"

Yuma looked really really shocked," A ghost duelist?!"

Oh man..he was more like a spirit...but.. I dunno..

"A ghost that's a duelist?",questioned Tetsuo and Kotori.

"I am a duelist!"said Astral and he pointed outwards,"My turn!"

"It's MY turn!",yelled Yuma angrily.

The attitude of Astral was fun, I had to admit it.

Yuma continued,"My turn,draw!"

Astral looked over Yuma's shoulder,"I set Gogogo Golem in defense position!"

Interesting ... he also knew the effects of monsters.

"Don't butt into my duel!",yelled Yuma irritated, "I summon Gogogo Golem (Atk:1800-Lvl:4) in attack position!"

"1800 attack points can't defeat his monster",pointed out Astral.

Hopefully Yuma wasn't that foolish.

"I know that!" said Yuma, "From my hand, I activate the magic card Unprecedented Wind!It increases the attack points of one attack position monster by 1000 points until my next turn (Atk:2800)!"

Kotori jumped up in joy,"Yuma, now is your chance!"

The atk of Gogogo Golem had become of 2800, even if only slightly exceeded that of Revice Dragon .. but .. it was enough to be able to destroy it.  
But if the card Shark had been a trap ..

"Go, Gogogo Golem! Attack Revice Dragon!",ordered Yuma.

The attack (hopefully) went through creating a bit of white smoke at the field of Shark.

**YUMA:1000**

**SHARK:3700**

"Alright!" cheered Yuma, "Now Revice Dragon is destroyed and I've started chipping off Sharks' life points! Did you see Uchuu?!"

"Yeah I see,I see"...But why that ugly sensation couldn't let go of me?.. I sensed somehow still the presence of that monster.

I looked better at Shark's field...inside the smoke I still see the figures of the dragon.

It couldn't be..!

"Look", Astral also noticed that the monster wasn't been destroyed and he pointed it out to Yuma.

"Huh..?",asked Yuma.

"Even though the life points went down…" said Kotori before shaking Tetsuo, "Why didn't he beat it?!If they're both in attack position, the one with more attack points wins, right?!"

"It's not always like that Kotori, sometimes a monster could have an effect or,we could prevent the monster destruction,with a trap or magic card", I said.

"A-as Uchuu-chan said..!",nodded Tetsuo.

Also Astral nodded too,"That's correct, Uchuuko"

"W-wait a minute! I should've destroyed Revice Dragon..or not?! Uchuu, what are you saying?!",asked Yuma.

I looked at the strange monster..the number,"..I think that it have a special effect"

"A special effect..?",questioned Yuma.

Then Shark laughed,"I know that you was smart Uchuuko! Then as her said, it have really a special effect;a number can only be destroyed by another number, Whoops"

I looked at Yuma alarmed; he didn't have a monster number...he didn't even an Xyz monster...

What was happening all of a sudden ..? Yuma would really won against that number ..?

Despite all of this .. I still felt he could have some hope .. after all .. that number monster could receive damage even if it was not destroyed .. but ..it not would be easy .. if only Yuma had a number card..

Yuma faltered, "No way. I don't have a number!"

"Numbers can't be beat unless it's by another number?" asked Tetsuo incredulously, "What are you supposed to do about that?"

"Bu-But numbers have nothing to do with it," said Yuma, "Gogogo Golem's attack points are higher than Revice Dragon"

..And Revice Dragon still have left another overlay unit.

"On the next turn,Gogogo Golem will be destroyed" said Astral, "If there is a monster with 800 attack points or more in his hand,we already can't win this duel."

"I still have 1000 life points,you know!" said Yuma.

"..Yuma, that number have still one overlay unit, you should do something about it or..", I said pointing out the obvious...that wasn't obvious for Yuma..

"I-I Know! I wanted to know if you already noticed this, Uchuu!", smiled him.

He wasn't THAT convincing.

"Yuma...you're such an ass..continue the duel..please", oh man...that Yuma...

"Observation n°1: Your dueling tactics are far inferior to mine," said Astral to Yuma.

"Inferior?!" asked Yuma irritated... But then he sweat dropped,"So... what are tactics?"

I looked shocked at him,"Yuma...have you even listen to what I said to you all this nights?!"

Oh Goddess...I was embarrassed for him..

He glared at me laughing nervously.

"It means, your strategy",explained Astral...It was like he talked to a child..

"A-ah! I remembered Uchuu! M-my strategy,yes!",said Yuma before glaring, "What are you talking about?!"

... I didn't have the words to describe him.

"This will decide the match!" said Shark, "My turn, draw! Cheh…I summon Drill Barnacle (Atk:300,Lvl:3)!"

Good, only 300 atk points.

"300 attack points. We're saved.",said Astral.

"Like I said, what are you on about?",asked Yuma.

"Focus, Yuma", I remembered to him.

I would have to spend other days to teach him on how to duel well ... and I would have done it with pleasure.. but he also had to put into practice my teachings .. but the most important thing was always to focus ... he wasn't very focused at that time ... unlike Astral.

"Revice Dragon's effect activates!" said Shark,"It uses one overlay unit and its attack points go up by 500!(Atk:3000)"

"3000 attack points?" asked Yuma, "For real?!"

Astral kept his concentration ... he was so calm, pretty much the opposite of Yuma.

"One of Revise Dragon's overlay units remained," said Astral, "It was obvious he'd use that effect and increase its attack points. Uchuu said it to you before"

Yuma had to learn many things..but..I still have the hope that he could do it somehow..that was my feelings at the moment. His Kattobingu, wasn't finished yet.

"You're kidding!" yelled Yuma very shocked.

"Go, Revice Dragon!" ordered Shark,"Attack Gogogo Golem!"

As Astral predicted, Gogogo Golem was destroyed, naturally.

**YUMA:800**

**SHARK:3700**

Shark had still one attack left, it wasn't finished yet.

"He dropped my life points to 800!",said Yuma.

"I still have an attack remaining," said Shark, "Drill Barnacle,drill attack!"

Yuma was thrown backwards,"Damn it!"

**YUMA:500**

**SHARK:3700**

Only 500 LP..

"Yuma...",said Kotori concerned.

"..He still have the chance to win, don't worry", I said looking at her.

I saw her smile, she also believed in Yuma as I do.  
Then I saw that she was watching at my new necklace..  
"Uchuu.. but .. since you had that necklace? And since it is all one with your gem?!",she asked confused.  
"Shh! Do not scream! .. After this duel I'll explain everything to you 'kay? Yuma now needs our support , I smiled and went back to focus on the duel.

But how could I explain it?.. Neither I could say for sure WHY it was on my neck...anyway,that wasn't the time to think about it.  
..I've to support Yuma!

"When Gogogo Golem is in defense position, just once, it has an effect which prevents it from being destroyed by battle" said Astral, "If you had done as I instructed, and played Gogogo Golem in defense position, this pinch wouldn't have been so-"

"Shut up!" shouted Yuma as he jumped up.

"Hm?" Astral stared at his hand. Actually, he looked sort of…transparent.

"What is this?" he asked, "My very life is being depleted" ...He closed and reopened his eyes,"Numbers…"

"Huh?" asked Yuma.

"I've remembered," He said quietly, "These numbers are pieces of my memory! Numbers are special cards among Xyz monsters. They cannot be defeated by cards of this world. What's more, in a duel between numbers, the victor absorbs the losers number"

Then I had a flash .. it occurred to me again the scene of Yuma surrounded by those cards ..maybe those cards...had been the Numbers Cards?!

"If I cannot win this duel I will be erased from this world," said Astral, "I must win this duel"

E-erased..? For real...? I looked at him a bit shocked.

Yuma looked irritated, "I've been trying to win from the start! But right now I don't have any cards I can use to counterattack. On his next turn, if I can at least stop Revice Dragon's attack, even if I take Drill Barnacle's attack, I'll still have 200 life points."

"It's useless even thinking about that," said Shark, "Drill Barnacle's effect activate!When it deals damage to my opponent, it can increase its attack points by 1000 (Atk:1300)!Also, Drill Barnacle is a monster which can direct attack in the first place. Next turn,if it can direct attack it's over!"

I hated to admit it..but Shark was right.

"For real?" asked Yuma, "If I get hit by that I'll really lose. What should I do? Uchuu, say something!"

I sighed, looking at his field;he had a card set that could probably be a trap or a magic card.

I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't remember to activate it at the right time... oh man..

"Yuma..just look at you field, focus", I only said.

Astral looked at me, curious.

He looked at me first confused..then he seemed to remember his set card,"Oh! I had a trap card set! Um…What was this card again?"

..As expected of Yuma,though...

Astral spoke looking over Yuma's shoulder,"Bye Bye Damage, huh? If you had activated that on top of dealing damage to him, Gogogo Golem wouldn't have been destroyed."

..No words for describe, I wasn't even that shocked anymore. We're talking of Yuma after all..

He have only to improve a bit..and focus himself on what's happening in front of him during a duel...

Yuma stomped his foot,"I forgot because you were grumbling at me!"

"How about you give up this duel already?!" asked Shark.

"Like I'd give up!" retorted Yuma.

"Are you telling me you still have a way to win?"

"I'll never give up!" countered Yuma.

Great, he didn't even had to pay attention at the harsh words of Shark, he should only hope in a way of victory!

"Never give up?" repeated Shark,"I don't like hearing those words."

What's the big deal for Shark? Maybe..something bad happened at him before...?

I couldn't understand at all,his apparently rage.

"One thing after another…" said Yuma. staring at his deck.

"There's still a chance" said Astral,"Summoning two monsters are the requirements for it. Listen carefully, umm…"

Yeah, Yuma didn't introduce himself at Astral yet.

"My name's Yuma!",yelled him.

"Now listen carefully…Toma"

Toma...?! I nearly burst into laughter..but I still tried to remain at my usual self; Kotori was looking at me as I was crazy!

But...that was very amusing...Toma...

"It's not Toma!" said Yuma not very amused,"It's Yuma!"

"With your next draw, pull a card that can special summon monsters," explained Astral.

Mmm..I wonder what he was talking about...

"A card that can special summon?",repeated Yuma, looking at him interested.

"Whatever you do,you must pull that card",said Astral.

"Oh, shut up!" said Yuma annoyed,"Both my and Tetsuo's decks and even Uchuu's cards, are riding on this duel!My turn,draw!"

"Monster Reborn, huh?" said Astral, "Destiny hasn't abandoned me yet"

So Yuma had fished Shisha Sosei .. he could revive Gogogo Golem .. but for what purpose then? He didn't have to any Xyz Monsters, or even Synchro or Fusion Monster...

"I'm the one who pulled it!" shouted Yuma, "I summon Ganbara Knight (Atk: 0-Lvl: 4) in attack position!"

"Attack position?",I questioned. That doesn't make much sense...after all Ganbara Knight had 0 atk points,he'll be useless in front of Revice Dragon or Drill Barnacle.

"Yuma!" yelled Tetsuo,"Why in attack position? Ganbara Knight's attack points are zero!"

"Wha?!" shouted Yuma, "Oh no!"

"It seems I win, huh? Right Uchuu?!" said Shark looking amused at me.

"..I don't think to have seen already the table of the winner with your name on it; the duel isn't finished yet! Yuma still have LP left!..So don't get so full of yourself, Shark", I replied.

He looked very angrily at me.

"...How could you say these things, Uchuuko? Are you an idiot? You really think that he could beat me?! That idiot right here?! ..And it's all your fault...because you left that dumb handle this duel in your place! It's you fault if you'll lose you legendary cards!", he laughed.

I could feel all the eyes on me, even Astral was looking at me; maybe he was trying to think on whose will may be my cards.

Before I could have said anything, Yuma spoke.

"..You're right, I'm not so good as Uchuu; she's really strong and he even teach me on how to duel..and I understand some things thanks to her.. But! also I and her are the same on one point: we will never give up in a duel! Never!,and I can Kattobingu all the time!", shouted Yuma.

"That's a good talk! Go with the Kattobingu!",I said smiling at him.

"Kattobingu?",repeated Astral questioningly.

"Kattobingu is taking on a challenge" said Yuma,"The heart to never give up. When a person gives up, their heart dies"

"You're all wind," said Shark, "'Never give up, never give up'. Guys like you irritate me the most! First off, how are you going to stand up to my monsters with a zero attack point monster?"

Shark was very irritated.

"This will do," intercepted Astral, surprising me, "If you had played it in defense position, our chance would've been lost, Toma.."

"It's Yuma!"

Those two are like a married couple...

"Revive Gagaga Magician with Monster Reborn",ordered Astral.

"What?" asked Yuma, confused.

"I must not disappear here," said Astral, "Trust me."

I should say something at that stubborn Yuma.

"Yuma, trust him..you couldn't lost here!Right..?! Let him see what're you capable to do!", I tried to encourage him someway.

He looked suprised at me..then he turned at Astral,"It's not like I believe you or anything..but..If Uchuu say it.."

"Stubborn..",I mumbled smiling a bit.

I knew that he wouldn't let Astral disappear, even if he only knew him by only few minutes.

He would always help the others, he's a smart stubborn guy,after all.

Yuma continued,"From my hand,I activate the magic card Monster Reborn! I revive Gagaga Magician (Atk:1500,Lvl:4)!"

"Calling out a 1500 attack point monster at this point, what's the meaning of that?",asked Shark.

"With this, the requirements are in place" said Astral,"Overlay the level 4 Gagaga Magician and Ganbara Knight!"

I stared at him speechless...an Xyz summon!? How could Yuma had an Xyz Monster..?

Maybe...! No..it couldn't be what I was thinking for a while..no?..

"That couldn't be…an Xyz summon?" asked Yuma.

Astral didn't answer,"Look at your extra deck."

..So I wasn't wrong .. there really was something in the extra deck of Yuma .. something as powerful as that number ... on the ground of Shark.

Yuma took a card from there and stared at it,"What is this Xyz monster? I can't read its' text"

Then, I feel it, very well..the power of the card that Yuma took out... that power..was similar to the one of Revice Dragon, the number card... but..in someway was also different...it..didn't scare me at all.

So..maybe it was a Number Card..?..But wait, why Yuma couldn't read the text? it was write in a different language or something ?

"I can read it," said Astral, "No.39: Kibou Ou – Hope!"

"That's for real a number card...", I said.

"Yes, it is" said Astral. So he had one the entire time..or what..?

Yuma looked confused, "So, I have to summon it?"

"It's the power granted to you",said Astral.

Astral entrusted Yuma with his card..Hope?

Yuma looked ready, "Now, I have to bet on this. Kattobingu daze, ore! I overlay the level 4 Gagaga Magician and Ganbara Knight! With these two monsters I construct the overlay network"

There it was arriving...another number.

But..it wouldn't have a scary power like the number on the side of Shark..it was different, I could feel it.

Astral and Yuma spoke in unison, "No.39 Kibou Ou – Hope (Atk:2500,Rank:4)!"

I looked at Hope...and I thought that his name filled him pretty well.

For me..he was like the light of the hope...it wasn't surrounded by evil like Revice Dragon..I could feel only good feelings came from him..

It was so reassuring...I decided then, that I liked Hope very much.

The duo spoke once more, "Go, Kibou Ou –Hope! Attack Drill Barnacle! Hope blade slash!"

**YUMA:500**

**SHARK:2500**

"I did it!" cheered Yuma, "I did big damage to Shark!"

"A number?!" asked Shark, shocked.

"This is our only trump card for defeating Revice Dragon" stated Astral, "Kibou Ou–Hope!"

"Another number?!",asked Tetsuo incredulously. Ah, I forgot they couldn't see Astral.

"Kibou Ou–Hope?" asked Kotori,"Did Yuma have a card like that?"

"He didn't" said Tetsuo,"As far as I knew…"

"With this, I end my turn," said Yuma. Then he cheered, "That right there was my first Xyz summon in my entire life!" He ran over to us and took my hands excited.

As I expected he make me turn with him like a merry-go-round, euphoric,"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Did'ya see that?Uchuu?!"

"Oh ,yeah we saw it, right Kotori?", I said trying not to fall on my steps.

That Yuma.. was making us turn too fast!

"Yeah, we saw" said Kotori.

I don't blame him for being excited...after all that was the first Xyz Summoning of his entire life.

.. But Shark won't be that simple to track down..and Hope had less atk points than Revice Dragon.

"Kattobingu, it has paid off!" said Yuma happily.

Finally he stopped us run, oh man...I was going to get sick!

"Kattobingu huh? You should say thanks to a certain person..",I sighed pointing at Astral.

"W-wha are you talking about Uchuu?! S-shut up..it's only the kattobingu!"

What a stubborn guy.

"What're you so happy about?" asked Tetsuo, "Hope's attack points are 2500. If it gets attacked by the 3000 attack point Revise Dragon, it's over."

"That's right!" said Yuma getting back to his senses, "This is bad!"

"Though you've summoned a number, you're still no match for me!" said Shark, "My turn, draw! From my hand, magic card Surfacing, activate! This card special summons a Water-attribute monster from the graveyard. Be reborn, Big Jaws! And now I release Big Jaws to advance summon Jawsman (Atk: 2600-Lvl: 6)!"

"Advance summon?" asked Kotori.

"It's-" Tetsuo and I stared at each other. I nodded smiling, "You explain it, Tetsuo-kun"

He nodded blushing a bit, "It's a way of summoning where you release a monster to summon a high level monster"

Shark continued, "This cards attack points increase by 300 for each Water-attribute monster on my field except itself. Revise Dragon is a Water-attribute so Jawsman's attack points are 2900. This is the end! First up, Revice Dragon attacks Hope!"

Yuma dodged an A/R rock, "Doesn't Hope have some kind of effect?"

Astral explained, "Hope's effect is, by using one overlay unit, it can negate a monsters attack."

Nice effect, and at the moment it was very helpful.

"Tell me that sooner!" yelled Yuma, "I activate Hope's effect! I use up one overlay unit and negate Revice Dragon's attack! Moon barrier!"

"So that's Hope's effect?" stated Shark, "However, if you dodge attacks but can't defeat my monsters, you can't win"

"Defeat his monsters…" said Yuma.

"You only have one overlay unit left to use," said Shark, "Numbers can't be defeated by an attack, except that of another number but damage can pass. If you want to escape this damage then use your last overlay unit! Go, Jawsman! Attack Hope!"

"Right now, it's as he says," said Astral. It's the only thing they can do, "Use Hope's effect again!"

"A way to defeat his monsters…" said Yuma and then he grinned, "Alright! Trap card Bye Bye Damage, activate! This protects one monster on my field from being destroyed by battle this turn!"

"Why didn't you use Hope's effect?!" asked Astral incredulously.

Yuma must have a good idea to lose life points like this...like a good plan.

"'Cuz I'm me!" smiled Yuma before being attacked, "And when the player takes battle damage, it inflicts double that damage to the opponent!"

**YUMA:100**

**SHARK:1700**

Then I remembered a thing.

_"Yuma..I'll give to you this card of mine"_

_"Whoa!You'll give me this card?! Fore real?!"_

_"Yeah,it's Double-Up-Chance, a quickly spell card"_

..How can I not remembered the existence of that card?! With that card..Yuma'll win for sure!

Maybe..that's what Yuma's been thinking now?

I looked at him smiling,"Yuma continue like this! I know that you'll win!"

"Uchuu..Yuma has only 100 Lp...",said Kotori.

"Because you activated a trap, I activate the continuous trap Urchin Bomb!" announced Shark, "This is a trap that inflicts 1000 points of damage to my opponent when my turn comes. Now my victory is assured!"

"..It's over Uchuu, Yuma has already lost...", Tetsuo looking away, sadly, from the duel.

I looked seriously at the two,"..Yuma still has LP left,it's not over already! Yuma has only to pull the right card..and he'll win, he'll win for sure"

"..A card? What card?",asked Testuo.

I turned to the duel,"...Just see"

"Now, just give up!" said Shark smugly.

Yuma stood up, "I'm not done. I won't give up yet!"

Shark sneered, "You only have one turn left. Why won't you give up on this duel?"

"Right back at you," said Yuma fiercely, "Why do you want me to give up so badly?! If you're so insistent about it, are you sure you haven't given up on something precious?"

By the look of Shark..it seems that Yuma was right. Could be that Shark had lost something precious to him?..

"Haven't you given up on something precious?!" asked Yuma once more.

I turned to see Shark's eyes widen. For once, he looked back to normal..but only for a moment..'cuz Shark's eyes got that evil edge once more.

"As long as you don't give up, you can Kattobingu again, anytime" said Yuma courageously,"I'll show you!"

"Are you still saying there is still a way to turn this around?" asked Astral.

Yuma turned at me smiling confidently..so...it was like I was thinking...Yuma was thinking the same as me.

"There is!" said Yuma and I was aware of it, "There a certain card that I've to pull, a card that Uchuu gave me!"

Astral looked at me surprised,"..Uchuus's card..?"

"Yeah it is! So Yuma, you gotta get that card, at any costs!Just focus and believe in you deck!", I yelled to him smiling.

"Sure, leave it to me Uchuu! And now.."

Yuma took something out of his jacket, uh… a rice ball! His...his..

"My duel meal!",continued Yuma.

Yuma only scarf down the rice ball that Baba-san gave to him this morning.

_"We can't fight with an empty stomach"_, that's what her said..and she was right...

He then did some flips, "Recharge complete! My turn! Right now, if I'm going to win, it has to be right now!" He started running, "Kattobingu daze, ore! Draw!" He then landed on his behind.

That was reckless..oh man.. but I can understand his excitement..he had to pull that card,at all the costs.

He looked at his card and smiled, "It's here!Uchuu it's right here! Go! Hope, attack Revise Dragon!"

I was dying from happiness,"You go,Yuma!"

"Unbelievable!" said Astral, shocked.

"Why?!Uchuu..what's up in his mind?!" asked Kotori.

"Why with the lower attack point,Hope?!",asked Tetsuo.

"Guys...just see,he's not insane", I said.

"And now I activate Hope's effect!",ordered Yuma.

..There it was the combo of Yuma.

Yuma continued, "By using an overlay unit, Hope's attack is negated!"

Shark was chuckling, "What's the point in a combo that can't deal damage to me?!"

"Just shut up and look", I said to Shark, smiling back at Yuma.

Yuma was still smiling,"The point is its over! From my hand, I activate the quickplay spell Double-Up Chance!"

"A quickplay spell?!",asked Shark incredulously.

I explained it,"When a monster's attack is negated, this card doubles its attack points and lets it attack once more!..Yes..that's the card that I gave to Yuma, I knew that he would be able to use it in the right way today"

Shark looked angry at me..he knew that he was going to lose.

Now, Hope atk points far exceeded those of Revice Dragon.

"5000 attack points?" asked Shark disbelievingly.

"..Thanks Uchuu! And now..Go Hope! Attack Revice Dragon!", ordered Yuma.

Shark was thrown backwards but the impact.

**YUMA:100**

**SHARK:0**

**WINNER: YUMA!**

The A/R Space vanished..and my right eye turned normal.

Yuma...won.. Yuma won!

I knew that he could be able to do it! But..seeing it..made a completely different effect!

Yuma looked like he couldn't believe it too, "Did I…win?

Tetsuo then said, "Yuma…"

"Won…" said Kotori.

"Yeah, Yuma won against the fearsome Shark", I stated smiling.

We then rushed to Yuma, that was jumping excited obviously for the winner.

"I won!" yelled Yuma as he jumped up,"I won against Shark!Kattobingu !"

"Losing against a guy like that…You've fallen too low, Shark!",yelled the goons and they ran away.

I turned myself to look at Shark,that was still lying on the ground.

In some way..my anger towards him was vanished, Yuma was able to return at his usual self and he would return to us my cards and the deck of Tetsuo, I knew that he would do it.

In that moment..I feel bad for him..that guys...weren't his friends at all.

Then I looked at Astral, and I reached up to him.

I looked curious at him..he was staring at Shark for a bit before holding his hand out towards him. I watched as a card lifted out of Shark's chest...What the hell?!... The card flew to Astral's hand.

What was that ? We don't see this type of things all the day, after all...

Shark flinched and the No.17 disappeared from his hand. I looked at the number in Astral's hand. First it was white but then the text appeared. I looked at it..and..I can state that it wasn't kanji or romaji..it was other strange language...that I could be able to read. But...what was it..? I couldn't tell for sure.

The card glowed before dissolving into the air. I watched as Astral's eyes widened, he seemed really shocked..though..

"You okay?", I asked staring at his eyes.

His eyes...

He turned at me,"..I'm fine, thanks for the concern..Uchuuko"

I sensed a warm coming from my gem-nacklace..what's it now..?

I looked at it concerned, that silver necklace..still was confusing me..and why I couldn't get it off of my neck?!

I tried once more..with no success...and I could feel..that the gem wasn't very happy of it...maybe I should only surrender.

Then I see that Astral was looking at me the entire time," ..Your necklace..."

"What's with it..? You..know something..?", I asked.

Before he could say anything, I felt someone clinging at my neck and laughing.

I looked up and met the smile of Yuma.

"Yattase Uchuu! I won!I won! You saw it, true?! It's all thanks to your card, and my Kattobingu obviously! Thanks Sister!", said him jumping in the air.

I smiled at him patting his shoulder,"Good work,Brother..I knew you could do it"

Then..Shark walked over to us.

"Shark..",said Yuma unsurely.

Shark held out something. It was Tetsuo's deck..and my cards. He looked somber,"As agreed"

Yuma and I stretched out our hands to take, he,Tetsuo's deck and I,obviously my cards.

"Then you really give back the deck of Tetsuo and Uchuu's cards...",said Yuma.

"Yuma Tsukumo..I'll remember this", Shark then looked at me,"..Uchuuko, the next time..we'll duel for sure"

"..Our duel was only postponed;but.. don't think that'll be easy against me", I said tightening my cards.

I didn't understand completely why he would challenge me .. but it didn't matter; I liked the idea of a duel against him.

He smirked and started walking away.

Yuma then said, "Shark. I had a lot of fun! Let's duel again! This time without betting decks…let's Kattobingu to each other!"

Then I saw Astral floating beside me looking curious at my cards,"Dark Magician...and Blue Eyes White Dragon..they're legendary monster,correct?"

I looked up at him,"Yeah, they are super-ultra-rare cards..thankfully they've returned to me"

"..Betting on the words of that guy..you seem to be a great duelist,don't you?",asked him.

"Maybe I've got some skills..but..what do you think of Yuma,huh? His last move was reckless..but it worked pretty well,don't you think?", I asked curious of his response.

He thought a bit looking at him,"Believing in one single draw," said Astral gaining the attention of Yuma, "and betting everything on it, huh?"

"Huh?" asked Yuma, "You're in a different mood."

True. He was less authoritarian.

"Well, whatever.." said Yuma as he smiled, "No problem!"

"It seems you're a duelist that exceeds my understanding" said Astral before adding that word, "Toma"

He failed to spell Yuma's name...again...I couldn't take my laugh anymore!

Suddenly, Yuma looked really annoyed and irritated.

I finally burned into laughing only by saw his look on the face.

"It's not Toma!" yelled Yuma, "It Yuma!And you, don't laugh!"

"Yuma you're overreacting ,as always", I said looking at him and after at Astral.

These two together were really fun.

"..So Toma's always in this mood, Uchuuko?", asked Astral.

Yuma's eyes widened even more irritated.

"You're kidding?! Do you remember Uchuuko's name and not mine?! Are you messing with me?!",mumbled Yuma angried.

I laughed even more...apparently,Astral remembered my name from the very start.

"Uchuuko...the child of the space..", I heard Astral scan well the meaning of my name while looking at us.

The child of the space; yeah, that was the meaning of my name.

* * *

**Yoruhiro's House:**

After saying goodbye to Yuma and Astral, I went back to my house.

I really hoped that Yuma wouldn't be too crabby with Astral..I almost felt sorry for him,for happened to be with someone so intractable..

But well..at the end,they were a good combination,especially comical.

"Yukino,I'm home", I announced my presence,taking off my blue shoes.

..No response.

"Yukino..are you there..?"

..Still,no response.

However, I found a note on the kitchen table.

_"I'm working on a school math project, I'll be very late. Dinner is in the fridge -Yukino"_

Oh..so she was still at school..well, she had a lot to do as a math teacher.. that as pro-duelist.

But..why she didn't call me? That's strange..leaving a note..it wasn't like her; otherwise she is always worried for me,overreacting some times.. So..

Whatever...she have to be THAT occupied for not calling me, it couldn't be any other reasons.

After a bit, I went to the bed, very very sleepy.

But..I felt something strange ... something that didn't make me sleep through the night,even if I was very tired..

The only thing that managed to get me back to sleep were the smiling faces of Mihael and Thomas.

And the last words that Thomas said to me, in TV..

_"..We haven't forgotten you Uchuuko! Do you remember our promise?..If it is so,Keep that in you mind"_

I wished I could response to him,for saying that I too, haven't forgotten them..and the promise between me and him..

I looked at my silver necklace, and I touched my gem, in search of safety.

It shone in the moonlight...its red .. it was similar to the eyes of him,of Thomas... and his blue .. it was like the color of Astral's skin.

Whoa! Why I suddenly thought of Astral?! Maybe I was very very tired..right?

That night..I dream peacefully, and it was a rare occasion..like...4/10 times.

So it means...no scream, what a relief.

I then dreamed of two pair of eyes...two eyes..maybe Thomas eyes?..that usual being eyes?(Even If I firmly think that Astral could be that being..)

No...it weren't their eyes.

..One was white, and the other was golden.

It were...Astral eyes.

* * *

** Chapter 4: The two sister against.**

_ Yukino never showed her face at house..and now I'm very worried. Neither Akari saw or heard her.  
_

_On the other hand, someone infected the central system of the city..causing trouble._

_But..who could it be..? .. I sense the power of a Number! ..And..Where's Astral?_

_We will soon find out the culprit .. and.. it was .. !  
_

_..I can't believe that you've done it. Yuma,let me handle this duel, please._

* * *

_ssso I hope to write more and more fast after the school will be over! (FINALLY :D )_

_Thanks for the support guys, and review :D 3  
_


	6. Two sisters against

A_www please excuse me for being this late! but I've got some problems and translate the script is difficult sometimes!ç.ç But from now on I'll upload more it's a promise! ^^ and thanks for the support as always !  
_

**_Disclaimer!: I don't own zexal ;only Uchuuko and Yukino._**

* * *

That morning no one woke me up.

Yukino probably was already gone when I woke up..cuz I didn't find her anywhere.

I found only a paper note,like the previous night.

..That wasn't like her.

she was so apprensive towards me and all we know why,maybe she's was a bit exaggerate.. but..

I stared at the mirror,at my image reflex in it.

One of these days I'll probably cut my long dark hair.

Probably.

I looked down at my new silver necklace.

I tried one more time to get it off of my neck..but..I couldn't leave it.

Maybe..I should just give up..after all..it wasn't a big deal...anzi..

But..That thing...was really come from the contract with the door?

Mmm..that question was currently obsessing me.

Anyway it wasn't such a bad gift.

I should've no more fear to let the others see my gem ,now that was incastonated at the necklace.

Yeah...it was..really a pretty necklace, a bit strange,but still a necklace.

There was another thing that was bothering me... the dream of the last night.

Why..I dreamed Astral..or more..Astral eyes?

Mm.. maybe I was thinking too much.

* * *

**RETURNING FROM SCHOOL:**

I,Kotori,Yuma,Tesuo and Astral were walking from school...and Yuma was currently talking..or more...yelling at Astral.

"So,you're gonna keep following me around?" asked Yuma, a bit annoyed.

These two..didn't get along so well as I hoped for... the only thing that I could say was:Poor Astral.

I was walking alongside Yuma, and Astral was alongside me.

I couldn't meet his gaze for too much time..I was still a bit embarassed for the dream of last night.

..I was overreacting like Yuma...oh man.

Astral sighed, "It's not that I don't want to leave.I just don't know how.I might learn how to leave once I regain all of my memories"

So..he needed all the numbers...

"And just how are your memories gonna return?" asked Yuma.

I looked puzzled at him,"yuma...he already said it. He needs all the numbers cards,wasn't you listening as usual?"

He looked shocked at me,"W-what're you saying Uchuu?! No way.."

"As Uchuuko said, the only possibility is to regain all the numbers cards",rephrased Astral.

"Numbers?!" asked Yuma, "You're not about to tell me that,I'm the one who's gotta do it, are you?!"

Yuma had no intentions to help him...for now.

"Yuma you should only calm down, and hear what he's saying to you, for once", I said sighing.

He look pretty irritated," How can I stay calm Uchuuko?!", then he turned at Astral,"Listen well! I wouldn't helped yo,even you asked me on your knees! So stop following me around!"

Then he started walking away.

I looked at him sighing...Yuma's always an hotheaded..he never listen..

I saw Tetsuo trying to touch something in the air... Ah, Astral obviously.

I looked curious at him...why only I and Yuma could see him?..

I reached up at him always with Astral by my side as I heard Kotori saying" Yuma's very strange lately"

"Observation N°2: You're strange; I'll be sure to remember that", said Astral crossing his arms over his chest.

That pose...he seemed to like it very much, huh.

Anyway Astral was very funny..but Yuma wouldn't like it.

Yuma turned to face him, "I'm not weird!"

All of a sudden, we heard a scream.

We looked towards Yuma's house, "Wh-What the?" asked Yuma.

"Isn't that Akari?",I asked.

We all dashed into the house and up the stairs to Akari's office.

Yuma opened the door first, "What's wrong, onee-chan?"

Akari was staring at screens. They all said 'Error'. She looked shocked, "It's gone. The manuscript's gone…! The system's been infected by a virus…And there's only one hour until the deadline…"

"C-Calm down, BigSis," said Yuma. ..I knew that she wouldn't calm down..

"I won't make the delivery…",she whined.

"At times like this…my BigSis gets…!",Yuma didn't finish.

"We better get outta here," I said sighing.

Kotori nodded.

"Right…!",said Tetsuo.

We all started running. First silently, but then we broke into a run.

"Yuma,Uchuuko!" we heard, "You better find an explanation for this,now!"

* * *

We were currently walking a bit around.  
"It's impossible to deal with my BigSis..when she gets like that…" said Yuma, "That aside, the delay is way too much"

I looked at him sighing,"And now..as usual..I'm also stucked in this mess..oh man.."  
I was like a part of the Tsukumo family by now.

Akari was counting more on me than on his little brother..I couldn't blame her though..

Yuma patted my shoulders smiling,"You know? Two in better than one! I'm so glad that you're always with me Uchuu!"

What a jerk... but I smiled,"Yeah, yeah you're right. But..I think that not only Akari got problems..look at the traffic in front of us"

The car was stucked in it..for..like..10 minutes? 15?  
Kotori looked up, "The traffic lights are all corrupted and the monorail's stuck in its tracks!"

I saw Astral looking up at me,"What's the difference between a monorail and a car?"

I smiled at his naivety,"You see..there's no much difference,all the two are types of transportation, but the monorail can transport more person than a car"

He seemed interested,"How many people could stay in a monorail?"

Hehe, he seemed like a children.."30 people I think. But this also depend by his width"

He looked at it gasping,"I see.."

All of a sudden we heard a racket. We looked beside us to see the vending machine throwing out soda cans.

"Wh-what's this?" asked Yuma as he was the closest. He looked at it and smiled, "Whoa! How lucky! It's raining juice!"

I watched as he picked up a bunch. He was grinning like crazy.

"H-hey, Yuma!" yelled Kotori stomping her foot. "You can't just take that!"

I also looked angry at him,"Ehy Yuma!"

He looked at me scared,"Not..also you no Uchuu! I promise I'll give them back!"

Then I burst into laugh,"I mean...Why didn't you given me one of those yet?"

He laughed too,throwing me a soda can,"Catch this, Uchuu!"

"I'll get it!", I said picking up the soda and starting drinking it.

After all, the soda came out by themselves. We wasn't harming aaanyoneeeee.

Kotori and Tetsuo looked at us sighing.

"In these moments..you two looked pretty identical..",said Kotori.

An Obot, suddenly appeared and grabbed Yuma. He was then shoved into the Obots mouth. "Cleaning, Cleaning!" It yelled continuously.

"Hey, you!" yelled Yuma, his face filled with garbage. "Lemme go! Lay off!"

Astral was floating upside down, mimicking Yuma. That Astral..was pretty funny. What was passing in his mind right now? I could only smile at his reaction.

..But Yuma'face filled with garbage..was the maximum.

"Uchuu don't laugh! HELP ME NOW!", he mumbled.

I continued to laugh with the others,"Yeah..yeah.. after I'll drink another soda"

* * *

After a bit, I went home, and the others did the same.

Yuma invited me to stay at him for the night.. but I declined, even if reluctantly.

That day I called Yukino like 20 times..and he never responded at one of these calls.

Even at the school, no one said to see her around.

What was doing? Where the heel was her?!

I was very worried for her... and..

And that strange feeling of fear..I felt very uncomfortable some times with no reasons.

When I entered in the house, there was no trace of her, like I supposed.

My eyes rested on the wood self nearby.

There it were several types of photographs. One portrayed me and Yuma at 10 years old some months after my arrive at Heartland, in another I was with Tetsuo and Kotori in a class trip,another one was with me and Cathy at the seaside.. and the last was with me and Yukino,when she won the Duel Nationals in America.

I sighed a bit saddened, in all the houses,all had photos with their parents.. And I...

No.. what was I thinking? After all..if I've to said it.. that wasn't even my house.

I shook my head chasing away that sad thought .. after all, I didn't care at all. Yukino and my friends were my family.  
Yukino .. But she felt so far away in those days .. what could she have? ..

Then I headed for the music room, to do the only thing that could manage to calm myself down in those moments.

I smiled looking up at my black grand piano.

"Well, at least.. I'll do more practice with Debussy,she'll be happy...it's her favorite pianist"

* * *

**SCHOOL DAY:**

That morning..no one woke me up,like yesterday...and I arrived at school running with Yuma.

I hated do late...like that dumbass.

But..sometimes even I could do that.. huh.. especially when I'm so immersed in a dream.. I won't be able to woke myself up without the help of Yukino.

And she wasn't here; anyway we got to the class in time, hopefully.

Then I remembered a thing,"Yuma, where's Astral? He's not following you around like always.."

Yeah, I didn't saw Astral that morning.

Yuma looked mad at me before going to his own desk,"Don't say it that loudly! He could return!"

I sit down on my place sighing at him..he was the usual jerk... but I dunno..where it could be Astral?

Tired I turned at Cathy, shaking my hand in sign of 'Hi'.

She looked at me surprised,"What's up now? You're only late on rare occasions.."

I leaned my head on the desk,"Yeah... I dreamed so well this night...this is a rare occasion. And when it's like this..you know..no one beside Yukino could get me up.."

"And Yukino didn't woke you, right?", she assumed.

"You get a point. I told to you no? She wasn't at house for like..2 days with today?..", I said absent.

She shook my right arm,"You're kidding! And if something happened?!"

"She said that she was busy at work, on a project... but no one saw here around here..and I've got some strange feelings...I dunno..", I tried to explain.

Then Cathy looked up at the silver ledge of my new necklace.

"And about it? You've gained some useful info?"

"Not at all. It came out of nowhere and surrounded my gem,becoming this beauty necklace...but I dunno..if Astral know something about it..."

She tilted her head not understanding,"Astral?"

Then I wasn't able to response at her,that Ukyo sensei spoken.

"Okay!",said our teacher,"Everyone listen up!"

Everyone settled down and listened to him. explained Ukyo-sensei, "Due to yesterday's communication error, the entire school's broadcasting computers are down, as a result. So we can't access the textbooks. The cause of this error was-"

"Me!" yelled Inchou, "Please let me answer this!"

He looked really excited. Inchou or better Takashi Todoroki,was our class rep. He was a smart guy, we were always in pairs at the info laboratory. He could be a bit annoying some times.. but he was a reliable guy.

"I do!" said Inchou standing in front of the class, "I simply used my programming skills to mentally place myself in a similar setting. To summarize, the malfunctioning issue was caused by someone infiltrating the city's host computer. So if I were to create-"

"Sensei!" yelled Yuma all of a sudden, "How about we make today into a duel tournament?!"

I stared hopefully at our teacher. He thought about it, "Hmm...Why not?"

I and Cathy looked at one another smiling deeply, as the others were cheering more loudly.

I'll always love duel..duel..duel for me was like breath.

But I felt say for Inchou..Yuma cut down his brilliant explanation of the facts..

But after all.. we'll be able to duel!

And now.. who to duel?.. Mmmh.. I couldn't be able to choose properly..

Then a boy smiled at me,"You also will duel, DragonLady?"

Oh man.. DragonSlayer.. why Cathy spread that nickname out?..

I tried not to punch my friend that was laughing beside me,"Well.. yes.. as always..but please,don't call me like that.."

"Why not? you're a very dragon! the most powerful duelist-girl that we know!",said then a girl.

Another one cheered as well,"Yay! DragonSlayer suit you sooo well!"

All that praising.. made me blush a bit.

Maybe..I should only resign myself at that nickname though..

I turned at Cathy,"Maybe..we should duel, Catl-girl, don't we?"

She expected that request from me,"Yeah..maybe we should..a cat against a dragon..it'll be interesting"

"I promise I'll be soft on you", I said picking up my d-pad and d-gazers.

(Yeah..I know I'm able to see the holograms even without the d-gazer..but at school.. this would be waird for the others, don't you think? and I'm strange enough)

Then Kotori reached at me smiling.

"How's feeling to be so popular?", she laughed.

"Huh..it's more difficult that a one can think..", I said smiling.

Yuma then, ran towards me a finger pointing at me.

Oh man.. I knew what he was going to say.

"Hey Uchuu! You and me, now!", he seemed very fired up today, "I'll crush you with my Kattobingu, and I'll win for sure!"

I put my hands on my hips, ready to accept his usual challenge.

"I had no chance to say no, anyway. But today.. it'll be more interesting..fighting with you new cards..", I smirked.

The Inchou raised his voice.

"Yuma-kun!"

We turned curious at him.

"I wouldn't take your amusement Uchuu-chan..but..to summarize..today, Yuma-kun will duel with me! Sorry Uchuu"

"Oh I see.. Yuma you should accept the challenge, after all we duel always", I said looking at Yuma.

He looked at Inchou smiling,"Yeah! it'll be a pleasure!"

"Seems that our duel have to wait Cathy..", I said.

She looked interest at the imminent duel,"Seeing Yuma duel it's far more nice!"

I laughed,"Did you mean, see him losing?"

"Ah! You're so mean!"

But in the end.. we end up laughing together.

I looked up at her smiling, she was even cute when she smiled because of Yuma.

So..that was the love? I could see it trough Cathy eyes.. But love is also jealousy.

I could see her anger when Kotori was with Yuma... and Kotori was ALWAYS with him.. too bad for Cathy though...

I said to her to approach him for like two years.. but she didn't heard me at all.

But I questioned myself. What I knew of love?

The my heart skipped a beat. Yeah.. I thought of him another time.

Thomas... I wasn't really capable to forget about my feelings for him? But maybe..it really wasn't love... after all he was like my Bigbro... he was my hero.

The very first person who defended me.. maybe it was because of this..

Then Kotori grabbed my shoulder,"Uchuuko! Uchuuko!"

I blinked at her shaking my head,"Oh Kotori.. sorry.. I was spacing out.."

She seemed worried,"What's up?"

I smiled,"Nothing,nothing! Let's see the duel!"

..But..It's really nothing..?

"Duel!"

"You can do it, Yuma!" cheered Kotori.

"You better win this,Yuma! You should've learned something from yesterday!",I cheered as well.

"Yuma-kun," said Inchou, "Is there any merit to the rumors that you defeated Shark?"

"You bet!" said Yuma proudly, "It's true!"

Yeah, but also Astral gave him a big help to win it..if it wasn't for Hope.. he wouldn't have won.

Anyway, he won the duel with all he had!

"I just can't believe that you did," said Inchou with a glare, "you never beat Uchuuko! And she's the best duel girl! You never beat me, also."

Why I have to be in everyone mouths?!... That made me so mad.

"It's the truth, Inchou. Yuma beat Shark, you can trust me", I said glancing at him.

"We're the witnesses!",said Kotori as she smiled.

"So I see," said Inchou, "Meaning that if I were to win this duel…"

He left it open-ended. What was he on about? I could tell I wasn't the only one confused.

"To summarize, it would mean that I am stronger than Shark, correct?"

Ehm,no. Shark may had lost the duel with Yuma..but..this not mean that he isn't anymore a skilled duelist.

"You keep saying 'to summarize'…" said Yuma, thinking about something, "It'd be really bad if your throat was sum-mothered by that sea lion-sized sentence!"

"If my throat was smothered?!",asked Inchou incredulously.

Omg..that joke..was an absolute nonsense..

"Okay, let's get it on!" yelled Yuma, "I've some special number cards! Huh?" To my surprise, he started panicking as he watch in his extra deck, "Gone! The number's gone!"

My eyes widened, "Gone?! You mean that Hope and Revice Dragon are gone?!"

Maybe..it was because Astral wasn't here?!

"Here I come!" said Inchou starting his turn,"My turn, draw!"

"H-hold on a minute!",yelled Yuma.

I rolled my eyes sighing.

How can he be so stupid? He shouldn't rely only on one card.

The full deck.. every single card of it.. made you win a duel. It's simply the life of a duelist.

And also... what happened at his fighting spirit? at his Kattobingu?

He don't need the Numbers for win at all.. oh man.. I hope he'll understand it..

_**Skip to the end of the duel!**_

"Go, Bugman X!" ordered Inchou, "Direct attack!"

Yuma was pushed backwards by the impact,"You gotta be kidding meeeeeeeeeeee!"

**INCHOU:4000 - YUMA:0 WINNER: INCHOU!**

Tetsuo face-palmed, "Four thousand to zero…"

"Only one word: Emberassing!", I said sighing a lot.

I can't believe it.. I hoped that he was able to do a bit more good than the other times,after the duel with Shark..

"Y-Yuma…" shouted Kotori, "He totally wiped the floor with you!"

"As expected, someone like Yuma-kun who never studies could never beat me!" said Inchou arrogantly. "To summarize, a fool can't hope to win a duel!"

E-ehy wait! That was very mean! Anyone is free to hope and to grasp a victory.

"What?!" asked Yuma, shocked.

"Don't be like that, now," said Ukyo-sensei, "Life and dueling are one and the same. It never goes as you plan. One should learn through messing up. Bugman, for example, lives off of failure. Bugman: an electrical fairy that lives off of the other bugs. It becomes extremely powerful because it lives off its bug friends. It's said that those who witness its full moon-like appearance may forever live in happiness"

I loved the stories about dueling..at that one.. was a very nice one.

"Sensei!" said Inchou, "To summarize, there's no such thing as stuff like that in real life!"

Maybe there is, maybe there isn't but just because you don't believe it doesn't mean it's not there.

"There is," said Ukyo-sensei, "I'm sure of it."

Yuma stood up after hearing that speech.

"Yuma," said Ukyo-sensei, "Its fine that you lost just now. You have to learn from it. Isn't that the challenge spirit you like to call Kattobingu?"

"Ukyo-sensei!" yelled Yuma in admiration, "You're right! I'll always keep Kattobingu!"

Yuma's eyes were sparkling.. I could see his happiness and admiration for our sensei trough his red eyes.

Ukyo-sensei just laughed at his enthusiasm.

I went off to Yuma patting his shoulder,"Ehy Yuma. How about a duel? After all..we still don't dueled today!"

I knew he would say yes, and in fact he jumped for the happiness.

That Yuma... I smiled at him.

"How can I say no?! This time I'll beat you right away!"

"Let's see how far can you go with your Kattobingu today", I said.

The others seemed very interested in the duel and initied to cheer and made some lough.

"The Dragon-Lady will duel! Yay!"

"I can't expect to see her ace!"

"She's sooo powerful! She'll beat Tsukumo-kun right away!"

"Hmpf, shall we begin,Yuma?", I said putting on my d-pad.

He smiled deeply,"I'm ready, you can go,Uchuu!"

"Let's duel!"

* * *

"Here I come, Yuma!"

"Yeah, just do it!"

"I'll Synchro summon my lv 6 tuner,Blackwing-Kogarashi the Wanderer! and my Armored Dragon lv3!", I said pretty excited.

"S-synchro summon?!"

"Why are you so surprised Saichi?! You should know that she's able to use pretty well all of the types of Summons!"

"And she'll summon it! Her ace is a Synchro monster!"

"Amazing, I never saw a Synchro summon!"

The other were babbling a lot about me.. oh man..having fans was very stressing sometimes..

"Just call out you dragon, I won't be scared!", said Yuma.

Oh, he was pretty full of himself today! very Good.

I smirked,"Synchro Summon! Appear 'Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon (LV9;atk:2500;def:3000)!"

I smiled at the appearing of my real Ace card.

That monster was a gift of Yukino, she got it from me two years ago..and it was pretty difficult to find a Synchro Monster.

I'm very attached to that card also for this..cuz this time..the duelist that use synchro monster were only a few..

"So now, attack him directly, my dragon! Crush Yuma into pieces!",I ordered

Yuma smiled,"I knew you would do this Uchuu! and it's bad for you to do this!", he continued,"I active my trap card! Raigeki Break! Thanks to this card I can discard 1 card to target 1 card on the field and then destroy it! I discard from my hand Gagaga Magician..and I select you dragon and destroy it! Now you can't attack me anymore!"

Hmpf, not bad.. but Yuma was still quite naive.

I smirked,"Seems that you forgot about Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon effect,Yuma. I'll explain to you then:When this card is Special Summoned: Dragon-Type monsters you currently control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects until the end of the next turn"

He panicked,"Oh crap! no! I forgot..!"

"Now it's really the end! Resume your attack, Silver Dragon!", I ordered once more.

**UCHUUKO:4000 - YUMA:0 WINNER: UCHUUKO!**

I took off my d-gazer and my d-pad as I went off to Yuma.

I held out a hand to him, smiling,"Your last move was nice,Yuma! You've only to continue like this,okay?"

He laughed as he took my hand and stood up,"Don't say such things!You make me blush Sister!"

We end up laughing together; yeah.. I fiercily believed that someday..Yuma could be a very good duelist.

His Kattobingu..will let him go far.

Then before I could exit of the the classroom, Ukyo-sensei approached me.

"Uchuuko-kun, can I have a moment?",asked him smiling.

I frozen in place..he didn't want to talk about my last homework..r-right?!

After all..it wasn't that bad.. I've last only three question left..!

He sensed my panic and he laughed more,"No,I don't want to talk about it,don't worry"

I let out a breath,"Sensei..you made me worry a lot.."

He patted my head,"It's all okay, I wanted only to say that Yukino will return soon at home"

I blinked.

What knew my Sensei about Yukino..?

"She's working on a project with me,don't worry!",then he continued smiling,"You'll see! It'll be a nice surprise even for you!"

"For me..?", I asked.

"You'll see tonight!",he said.

I nodded even if I was a bit confused,"Okay! Thank you for saying me this,sensei!"

When I attempted to exit the classroom, he called me once more.

"Anyway! Your homework was very done well! You got 80/100!"

I sighed in relief,"Thanks Sensei!"

Yukino will be happy for this!

* * *

**OUTSIDE,finally!:**

"Ukyo-sensei sure is a nice guy!" said Yuma happily as Tori and I walked with him.

I had to agree,our Sensei was a very great teacher..but I'll always hate his hours.. I hate math SO much.. even if I'm not that bad at all at it.. but! I hate it anyway. There's no helping.

Yuma continued, "He's really smart when it comes to teaching math and he's really nice on top of it! I'm definitely gonna become like that man!"

We heard tires and we stopped walking. A red car stopped in front of us.

The window rolled down to reveal Akari, "Hi Yuma!"

"Big Sis!" said Yuma, surprised.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. I knew her too well for saying that she'll do us some stuff..

"Hi Akari, what's the big deal now?", I smirked.

"Aha, you're always so smart!Why don't you three come for a little drive?" asked Akari.

As I though, we will do some stuff for her.. there's no helping..though..

Yuma hopped into the back while Kotori was uncertain whether to go ahead or behind.

_Sorry Cathy..but you know..you're at the same level for me..so I'll help both of you with Yuma.._

I patted Kotori shoulder,"Kotori go behind with Yuma"

Kotori blushed a bit but she nodded smiling as she went into the car.

I sat up then ahead, with Akari.

Akari started driving. Without taking her eyes off the road, she spoke, "It's a certainly good thing that the computer virus incident that spread yesterday only lasted for a while. But what if things had lasted much longer? There's a very good chance the entire city would be thrown into a huge panic."

"A-An huge panic?",asked Yuma shocked.

"I don't even want to imagine what might have happened..important information deleted...", I said shocked.

"You've a point, Uchuu. Beyond traffic lights and vending machines,",said Akari seriously,"Suppose the banks data was erased and rewritten. Or say the hospital lost all its data. It'd be a terrible thing, wouldn't it?"

"Y-You serious?",said Yuma.

"Who would try to do such a thing?",asked Kotori.

Who did something that terrible..? Someone a bit insane obviously.. But..why doing all of these?

"Well, the computer virus was transferred from the jurisdiction within your school," said Akari.

We all looked at each other, "Eh?!"

Akari drove us back to school, "I want the three of you to stake out the jurisdiction. There's a good chance the culprit will appear again"

"This seems pretty interesting, don't you think?" asked Kotori.

I nodded, "It'd be pretty fun, or so.. I think...right Yuma?"

He sighed irritably,"Hold it! Why do we have to do this?"

"I don't wanna hear any complaints!" said Akari sternly, "It's my article that was ruined by this! Once we find the culprit, I'll karate chop the guy 'til he's blue in the face!"

I mumbled, "Akari is sort of…"

"…violent" finished Kotori.

Before Akari could've be able to went away, I returned to her.

I wanted to ask to her only a thing, I've to reassure myself a bit...

"Akari,I've to ask you a thing", I said staring at her purple eyes.

"Just split it out Uchuu,there's no need for pleasantries with me,you know", said her smiling.

"..You've heard Yukino in these two days..?", I asked finally.

She shakes her head sadly,"I wanted to ask you the same thing. Where's you sister? It's strange even for her to not call me at least one time for day.."

Neither Akari heard her... this is so strange..

I sighed,"Her say to be at school; but no one saw her! She only leave stupid messages when she say that she's busy with some kind of project..!"

Akari put a hand on my shoulder as to relax me a bit,"Uchuu, don't be stressed over it,okay? I'll call her other times,just don't worry... she's fine, I know it"

I tried to smile a bit as I clench her hand,"Thanks Akari..I really hope she'll return at home..whenever she's now.."

"Leave it to me! And now please, check out with Yuma for the culprit, understand?"

"Got it! Leave it to us,Akari!", I said.

Then I returned to the others sighing deeply.

That Yukino.. made us worrying very much...when she'll return..I'll scold her for sure!

I saw Yuma went by my side and looking at me worried.

"What's up? You've got a pretty sad face...", he asked.

"Neither Akari know where's Yukino...",I sighed.

"Your sister,right?",asked Kotori.

I nodded at her.

"MM..Maybe she's doing a surprise for you...!",said Yuma.

"For what..?",I asked curiously.

"For hmm...mm... A-a surprise and stop!", mumbled him.

"Yuma..shut up please..", I said laughing a bit.

Yuma made me feel better,always.. no matter what could happen.

He's able to make me smile with his stupid jokes or with his stupid attitude..The he started to run after me at the entrance of the school, cursing nonsense .. as Kotori was watching us sighing.

* * *

**LIBRARY:**

"Listen well, you two," said Kotori. Then she looked to Yuma,"Your sister said the culprit is sure to appear in the library so he can access its personal computer"

"What a drag…",complained Yuma.

"Yuma shut up and listen to her..or maybe..you want to make Akari mad?", I asked.

He looked shocked and terrified at me.

Yeah.. when Akari's mad...she's always scaring.

I took my d-pad and searched for some cards in sales and for some sheet music for piano.

"Gosh!" said Kotori, who was looking behind a shelf, "Shape up and get on lookout already!"

"Don't worry Kotori. The culprit we'll be surely a type suspicious than everyone else,we'll be able to recognize him in someway..", I said as I found new scores.

"Maybe you're right... so, what are you doing?", asked her looking up at my d-pad.

I smiled,"Here. New cards and sheet music for piano"

"Oh! I want to see you again playing piano one of these days!", said her happily.

"Sure, why not", I said.

Then she patted my shoulder,"Hey look at him..isn't he really an idiot?"

Kotori pointed straight at a Yuma who was leaning on some books.

"Indeed, Kotori"

**AFTER HOURS...**

Hours had passed and nothing had happened.

I and Kotori searched for a ton of things, like my scores,cards,legends about dueling...

Yuma let out a big yawn as the last person left the library.

"It's almost closing time," said Kotori, looking at her D-Gazer.

"Maybe he's just not coming today?",suggested Yuma tiredly.

I took of my d-gazer..for see if it was some calls..maybe of Yukino.. and as I thought... it wasn't ever one.

Tch.

Kotori took a look around the corner. She gasped, "Yuma, Uchuu, look! Isn't that…?"

Yuma and I looked around the shelf as well. My eyes widened as Yuma said, "Inchou!"

"He looks pretty suspicious," said Kotori as we stared at him.

Then Yuma ran direct to Inchou.. that idiot..!

"Y-yuma! Wait!", then I followed him taking also Kotori hand.

Inchou sat at one of the computers and held up a USB stick.

"That's a flash drive!" stated Kotori.

Yuma's about to blow our cover anyways so I stepped out of our hiding place and started walking to Inchou.

Inchou plugged the flash drive into the computer and a Bugman appeared on the screen before dispersing.

Inchou yelled in shock as he stood up, "Don't tell me this is…!"

Yuma grabbed Inchou's shoulders, "Caught you! So you were the culprit behind that incident!"

"It'll be legit if you'll give us an explanation,Inchou", I stared suspicious at him.

But..why Inchou could've done that kind of things? it wasn't like him..

I just..I couldn't understand the mean..

Inchou shook Yuma off and sat down at his computer, "I am not!"

"I am not the culprit!" said Inchou confidently, "I was being used!"

Used?

He continued typing away at the computer. But..then.. If he isn't him then who is it?

"You're a liar!" yelled Yuma with his fist out, "We just saw you input the virus! What're you doing?"

I looked up at the monitor; yeah.. I was able to understand what he was doing.

"You're trying to find the culprit..right,Inchou?", I asked.

I'm really capable at Informatic stuff, like him. So I could understand all the things that he was doing.

"As expect form you,Uchuu!",said Inchou,"If I search for any locations that accessed this machine from the outside, the culprit has to be there! Damn it! I came here to retrieve the data files so I could reveal the culprits whereabouts! Without knowing it, I activated the installation files that launched the virus bomb"

"It was very astute...this culprit sure is a genius..", I mumbled.

"Yeah..sure it is! I accidentally released the virus bomb into the city! Found him!",said him.

One part of a map started blinking.

We all looked at the red point.

"This is..!", I said shocked.

"..the abandoned tower!",continued Kotori.

* * *

Yuma turned on his D-Gazer and called Akari. We were running quickly to the tower.

Yuma explained the plan to Akari.

"_Your friend triggered the virus bomb?",asked Akari incredulously._

"Yeah!" said Yuma,"I'm looking for the culprit! So you have to do something about the bomb, Big Sis!"

We were running as fast as we could; the culprit..will make an huge panic if he'll spread another virus! We had to stop it!

But..who could it be the hacker?.. I had a terrible sensation.

**Into the tower!**

"It's over there!" yelled Inchou as we came upon the tower, "The culprit is inside the nodule within the top of the tower!"

We were walking inside the tower, looking around.

It was so dark... I hate the dark so much..!

I tried not to panic as I took and tighten Yuma's hand.

"Yuma..please..take my hand", I said tighten my grip on his hand.

Yuma laughed a bit,"This fear of yours will never go away,huh?"

No, never.

"Yuma shut up! And don't laugh at others fears!", said Kotori as she go by my side.

Then I looked at Inchou,"It's really here,right?"

"You bet Uchuu, the culprit surely here",said him.

Then a strange sensation,the same of before, went trough me.

Fear..and cold... what's it?!

Suddenly the doors behind us closed, making me gasp a bit. We all turned to it shocked.

"What's this...", I asked watching the closed doors.

we had fallen into a trap, perhaps?

"Surprise, surprise!"

We all turned to face the voice.

That voice..was terribly familiar...

..Standing here was.. my sister, Yukino..!

She was staring at us,"Despite the various options, you made it here so quickly"

It was her..with no doubt...!

I stared shocked at her,"Yukino..why are you here..?!"

"Uchuu that's your sister..!",said Yuma.

Yukino just smirked at us.

"Eh?!" asked Inchou, "So, to summarize, Yukino-sensei is the culprit?!"

"I suppose you could say that" said Ukyo-sensei with a glare.

I stared at her,"If that's a joke...it isn't funny at all,Yukino"

"Yukino,what are you talking 'bout?!",asked Yuma shocked as well.

No.. it couldn't be her...!

It was a lie.. She isn't like this !

"I was fully aware that you would be able to go here..Uchuu..with Takashi Todoroki",said her coiling a strand of blue hair.

"To summarize, this was a trap!" said Inchou.

"The virus bomb you uploaded will go off in a mere thirty minutes," continued her taking off her glasses, "Because I truly wanted you to witness firsthand my virus bomb being set off"

"So that makes me your accomplice?" asked Inchou.

I was trying to be calm as usual..but..I just... I couldn't.

"So...what's your point in doing all this mess? Are you going insane,perhaps?!",I asked trembling of anger.

She started cackling as a number mark appeared on his neck. Wait…Number 34? She had a number ?!

So..maybe..that was the response to all of my strange feelings... the number..I could feel it power... and it was scaring.

Then I pointed it out to Yuma,"Look at her neck"

His eyes widened like mine," A-a Number?! Yukino has a number?!"

"it seems like that..but..just..why?!", I mumbled.

I caught a glimpse of light. And... something appeared from Yuma's key…It was Astral!

"That's the mark of the numbers…" said Astral, shocking Yuma.

"You didn't get sent away?!",asked Yuma disbelievingly.

"Of course not", replied Astral.

"But you weren't here all this time!", yelled Yuma.

He didn't show his face today at all..so I was a bit worried,"Hey, you okay, Astral?"

Astral glanced at me,"Thanks for the worrying,Uchuuko. I'm fine"

That was good to hear; but he were really in the key..?

Yuma looked shocked at me,"Why are you worrying about him, Uchuuko?! He's so annoying!"

"Oh, shut up Yuma. You're the only one who's rude", I replied.

He mumbled something then he turned at Astral,"A-anyway..where were you?"

"A place that is not of this world," said Astral, "I am not even sure of its existence"

"Didn't you see before,Yuma? He exited from the key...correct?", I asked.

"Exactly",Astral said.

Yuma mumbled something incomprensible,again, continuing to argue with Astral; so I turned to face Yukino once again.

"Yukino,tell me. What are you doing something that stupid?", I asked trying to stay very calm.

She smirked,"Huh, it's sorta of a challenge, you can put it in this way. and also I did this for you! My lovely Sister!"

I blinked,"For me?!"

She was really going insane? How could this make me happy!?..

"That woman is..Uchuuko's sister..",I could hear Astral doing some constatactions.

Yukino seemed angered at my question,"No more question! I know you'll like it! And what was with your angry tone?!"

I clinged my fists,"How could this make me happy?! You're only an hacker that made panic at all the city!"

"How could you speak at me in that way?! I only did this all for you!"

"No! it was for you! for your delusions of grandeur! You have to stop the virus bomb! Now!", I was very angry.

Yeah she was an ambitious person..she loved the challenge like me..but... NO! That was insane.. how could her call this a challenge?! and..why it was for me?! .. I just..I couldn't understand.

She trembled with anger, then Astral spoke.

"Yuma, let's duel her," said him.

"Huh?" asked Yuma.

Astral probably wants to collect the number like he did from Shark,after all it were his memories.

"Her heart is being engulfed by the numbers," continued Astral, "Trying to persuade her is pointless unless we remove the number from her"

Yuma hissed and looked at Yukino, "Let's duel, Yukino! If you lo.."

I stopped his speech,putting an hand on his shoulder.

No..he wouldn't have dueled with her; I would have do it.

"Yuma..I'll duel with her",I said serious.

I sensed Astral gaze on me,then Yuma looked shocked at me.

"W-what are you saying Sis? that's dangerous! and also..you don't have any number card! you won't duel her! Absolutely", he seemed very fiercious.

I raised an eyebrow,"You think that I wouldn't be able to win against my pro-duelist Sister?"

"T-that's not it..! But..you know what I meant! Don't argue!", so he won't have give up so easily..

I took his hands into mine,"Yuma, that's became a thing..between me and her. I want to duel her, you won't stop me. So please, let me duel my Sister"

Yuma looked at me ready to fight back again.

I stared at him very serious,"I'll absolutely win, I promise. Even if she has a number card.. I won't back down. Have faith in me, Yuma..like I did with you the other time.."

He knew very well what i was saying; he knew that in truth I should have duel with Shark the other time..but I handled the duel to Yuma, and only cuz I had faith in him.

So..he must have faith in me this time.

He sighed, scratching his head... but I could see a small smile on his face.

"Fine..fine..you already convinced me when you said that you wouldn't have lost",then he smiled," So you better win this! Or I'll be very mad"

I smiled back,"I will. I promised"

"So give me a five and kick Yukino ass!",laughed him, then after our superstitious gesture, he went beside Inchou and Kotori.

Then I turned at Astral, He didn't say nothing the whole time...he only continued to watch me.

"I didn't ask for your advice, Astral...for you, it's fine?", I asked a bit embarrassed.

After all, I didn't consider him at all...and I assume that,like before,it'll be a duel also for his safety..

He went beside me," if Yuma decided this..I won't say nothing more"

After all..arguing with Yuma, is also pointless...I knew he understand this well.

I sighed..he didn't had any faith in me at all?,"Have faith in me,Astral. After all I've a certain reputation in the duel world"

"They call you the 'Dragon Lady',if I'm correct. You don't have an archetype deck; but mages and dragons are your favorite monsters. You're able to do all the types of monsters summons. And analyzing you..I came to the conclusion that you've the 85% of probabilities to win this duel, so I can assume that you're a pretty strong duelist with tactics and a common sense", he stated glancing at me.

That was..surely impressive...,"Wow.. you're that analytic,Astral?"

"Yes, and the conclusion is that you're for sure a better duelist than Yuma",he finished his statment.

I laughed a bit,"That's true, you bet I am. I'll return to you,your number card,trust me"

He stared at me, saying nothing more.

I pointed my finger at my sister,"Yukino I want to challenge you to a duel. If I win..you'll agree to stop the virus bomb! Do you accept?"

She'll accept for sure; even if I can say that she had completely lost her mind in doing this terrible thing...she would never capable to refuse a challenge; especially if it was from me.

It was her and Yuma who taught me to never give up on a challenge; she could never eat her words away;absolutely.

She pointed at herself smirking,"You really are challenging your sister, a pro duelist, Uchuuko?"

I didn't have fear of her skills, I knew..that I could beat her,"Yes I'm doing it, so you accept my conditions?"

She raised an eyebrow,"You're such a naive Uchuuko...your skills aren't comparable to mine; however..I'll give to you a chance. But why do you think that I'll accept ALSO your condition..with nothing in exange..?"

Have I something that could take her interest?

"Tell me what do you want...and I'll give it to you, If I lose", I said.

She laughed,"When I'll win, you would return to me your ace card..Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon"

My..dragon..? I clinged my fists. How could her ask me to do that...

That dragon...was..like my soul. And I'm very serious about it. I can feel with him a strong bond.

Also it was gift from her...so just why..

But... I've no choice...If I want to stop the virus bomb..

She laughed more,"As I expected from you. You won't put your soul on the line,you're too scared to lose it..I'ts just pathetic"

Pathetic..? Was I pathetic?

No..I would bet it! Cuz I know I'll win!

I could sense everyone gaze on me...that was opprimente.

I breathed,"I'll do it. I'll bet my dragon on this duel!"

Then Astral stared at me,"But isn't that your soul? You're going to bet it for real?"

"I'm so attached to that dragon. Anyway, I've to bet it at any costs if I want to retrieve your number and to stop the bomb",I responded.

He continued to stare at me confused,"But if you lose the duel..you'll lose it,aren't you scared?"

You bet I am..but..

I smiled a bit,"Yes,but I've faith in myself and in my deck; I know I'm capable to win this duel. And you aren't supposed to be overcomed by fear, or you'll never be able to do anything, that's what I believe"

He seemed a bit confused but he said nothing more.

Then I returned to Yukino and she came up smiling,"Fine by me! So, we gonna start,my little sister?"

"You'll see..how my skills are improved from the last time we dueled!", I said.

Yeah..she'll see that I'll be able to beat her.

**AR/Vision Link established**

_"DUEL!"_

In this duel..I've to do everything I'm capable to do. It wouldn't be easy.

But..I've to beat her at any costs, no matter if she had a number card, I'll be able to beat it.

"C'mon Uchuu, you've to beat her! If won't be like this...tonight you won't eat a thing at my house!I'll eat all the rice balls alone!", Yuma's cheering was the most intense as usual...

But no! I want to eat it!,"I won't lose! I've also to eat,so just see,Yuma", I said.

"You can do this Uchuu!You can win!", cheered that cutie pie of Kotori.

"If you don't, I'll be framed as a criminal!",said Inchou with urgence.

"I'll go first! It's my turn! Draw!",said Yukino,"I set a monster in face down defense position,also I'll set two cards. Turn end"

Two set cards..what type of cards will be? And what monster could she had set? I knew her deck. It would be surely a monster with 2000 def or less.

It would be interesting...for sure.

I saw that Astral continued to be by my side...why? he wanted to warn me on what to do,like Yuma?

Then he watched at me,"..I know what are you thinking about. But I'll help you, only if you want it. However, you should be fine"

I smiled,"Thank you, Astral,. I know that there's your life on the line..and I promise I'll win, I won't let you vanish, trust me"

He looked surprised at me.

"It's my turn, draw!"

Then Astral spoke,"I'm sure it should be no need in tell you this but,you should stay aware of her set card, Uchuuko"

Yeah, I was aware of it, he's right.

I nodded watching closely at my cards,"I special summon Cyber Dragon(lv 5;atk 2100)! this monster could be special summoned if my opponent have one monster of more in his field..and I've no one!..then I normal summon Lady Arpie 1(lv 4,atk 1300)!"

It was very good to have Cyber Dragon in my first turn..cuz I've got even Lady Arpia on my turn..and..if her card..wasn't a trap card.. I could've direct attack her with Lady Arpia 1 after destroying her set monster with Cyber Dragon.

yeah..I've surely do like this.

"Yeah, continue like this,Uchuu!", Yuma cheered, he seemed very fired up.

"Lady Arpia 1 is such a cute monster!",said Kotori. Aah...that girl loved my monster so much.. but I can't blame her though..

"Already two monster on your field, guess, that my calculations were right about you", commented Astral.

I smiled a bit,"I'm glad to hear this,Astral"

The Yukino laughed once again,"The now show me your power!It would be funny seeing you lose for the uhm..1000 times to me?! you're not at my level, you're only a lonely poor adopted child with a fake hope of changement"

I stared at her shocked..why she've to say something so cruel..? But no..this time ..I would've won the duel against her! I was far more different from the last time we dueled! and no..my hope wasn't fake,,no... why her...

"..I've faith in my skills I won't lose here, so..don't say anymore things like that, you're really pissing me off"

She raised an eyebrow,"..Oh..I bet the thing that piss you off..is that you're a child with no parents right? Adopted by me...one of the most skilled duelist ..and you're jealous..right?"

"Adopted..? So..you're from an orphanotrophy?",asked Astral.

I knew that he was only curious..but ..I decide to not to answer.

"Uchuu...", I heard Kotori saying.

"You've to be kidding, I'm not jealous of you and your life at all! Just shut up! Now..I attack you mosnter in defense position with Cyber Dragon!", I yelled with a bit of panic in my voice.

"..Don't lose concentration,Uchuuko. keep out your emotions from a duel",said Astral.

No..I couldn't lose concentration..not now...not here, he was irght but I knew Yukino's deck.

Sha didn't has any mosnters with 2000 or more def points and in fact I was right,his face defense monster was destroyed with success.

"Then I direct attack you with Lady Arpia 1!"

If the attack would've went straight..she would've took great damage.

**YUKINO:2700**

**UCHUUKO: 4000**

"Quite naive, as expected from you! I active the magic card..Shisha Sosei from my field! I know the effect no? So I want to come back to my field Bugman X!Come!"

Like I let her do it!

"I active from my hand the magic card 'Enchanted Arrow'! This card let me destroy a face-up magic card on my opponent field,then I'll inflict to you 500 points of damage!"

"Seems like you predicted her move...nice",commented Astral.

"Nono..you're too naive my little sister! I active the contro-trap 'Magic disturb'! this card let me detroy one magic opponent card..and I select 'Enchented Arrow'!"

What.,..? I ..didn't expect that type of countrattack from her...

"So now..turn to my field! Bugman X!", continued Yukino.

So that monster returned to her field..tch..

"I set one card..turn end!", I said.

"That trap card you set will help you",commented Astral.

I nodded,"..surely with that number..."

"It's again my turn Uchuu! draw!",initied Yukino, "I active the rapid magic card 'Raining of cards'! these card let me draw other three cards! I summon Bugman Y (Atk 1400,Lvl: 3)! I continue with a magic card from my hand, Bug Load activates! This card lets both players select one level four or lower monster on their field. We can then special summon a monster from our hands holding the same level as the chosen monster!"

Why her would do such a thing..? probably..

"Then I special summon Bugman Z (atk 0,lvl:3)!",she continued.

"Now she has three monsters of the same level",I stated.

"..She'll summon N°34 for sure", Astral said.

yeah he was right...

Yukino seemed irritated,"So where's your monster Uchuu?!"

I glared at her,"If I didn't summoned it..it means..that I didn't have a mosnter lv3, don't you think?"

"What an attitude..! Too bad for you but now I'll summon my number, you'll be able to win?",she seemed very angry for some reason, "The answer is no, obviously..cuz you don't have the balls to face me with all you have..so you won't be able to win against my number"

Tch..her attitude was the most irratating thing ever, what happened to Yukino?! She seemed like she wanted me to do my best but also the same time to have no faith in myself in doing it! Maybe the jealous one..was her..?  
Or the number..engulfed also her emotions..?

I asid nothing as Yuma spoke," You wrong she'll be able to win, she's far more skilled than anyone else I know! She can win against a number..I've faith in Uchuu!"

I looked at him,"Yuma..."

Yukino glared at me,"Hmpf we'll see! Now with these three monster all level three, I build the overlay network!Xyz Summon! Appear..number 34! Terror-Byte (def:2900; lv3)!"

As expected she called out her number.

"W-what kind of monster is that?! A number?!",yelled Inchou.

But we all ignored him pretty much.

"A number?" asked Yuma shocked,"Got it! Wow, I got Revice Dragon in here now, too"

Interesting so...when Astral was there also the numbers were there with him...

Yukino recalled my attention,"Let me continue little sis! I active from my hand the magic card "Change Stars"! This card let me to decrease or increase by one the lv of one monster of the field! I choose to decrease the lv of Cyber Dragon( atk:2100, lv:4)!"

I blinked," W-why would you do such a thing..?"

"You're too impatient! Then now I active the effect of Terror-Byte! detaching one overlay unit and,once per turn I gain control over one of the opponent's level four or lower monsters for the turn! That's what I meant ..You can opposite me and Terror-Byte!I'll take all of your monster and turn them against you whenever I want and then hurt you!"

So..that was the effect of Terror-Byte..and he've another two overlay unites left.. I've to do something about it. But this explained why she changed the lvl of Cyber dragon.

" ..Cyber Dragon..", I saw my monster passing on Yukino's field with sadness.

"You've still a chance, you know it", commented Astral.

"Yeah..", as he said,Astral remained quite during my duel but I was able to understand his fear of losing, so who wasn't I for not noticing his advice? Even if I was able to do my own duel.

"Cyber Dragon attack Lady Arpie 1!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card! 'Windstorm of Etaqua'! This card let me change the positions of all the face-up monsters on my oppent field! So, Terror-Byte go in attack position(atk:0,lv3) and Cyber Dragon in defense!"

That was close..!

But she only smirked,"Like it'll end here., I activate from my hand the magic card 'Life points destruction'! This card let me inflict 1000 points of damage at my opponent only if I've 3000 or less LP. So take this damage, thinking that having protect you monster from destruction changed nothing cuz you'll anyway the damage!"

**YUKINO:2700**  
**UCHUUKO:3000**

I falled on my knees.

Something was wrong...I..felt my body more weaker after received the damage...

The I saw something; my gem was currently blinking..one time blue..and another time red! What was hapening to me.. and to the gem..?

I looked up at Astral,"E-ehy! Are you all right?!"

He was standing next to me as before,that damage inflicted hiw own life..he was currently appearing..and disappearing like the last time,during the duel with Shark and Yuma.

He looked at me,"My own life is deplening together with your LP. But what's happening to you..?"

"I dunno..my gem is.."

Then his eyes widened as he looked down at my gem.

"Your gem..is less brilliant..as if..it's losing his life..!", said him quite shocked.

Losing life...? No..it can't be true! After all..I had nothing to do with those numbers! it was only my tiredness!

"Ehy Uchuuko, what's happening here?!", called Yuma.

I stood up quickly turning at face him, but that sensation of weakness didn't left me,"I-it's really nothing! This isn't enough for let me down you know"

He didn't seemed convinced at all.." Just crush everything like usual, Okay?! You can't lose, I'll never forgive you if you do so!"

"I'm not giving up at all", I said turning at face Yukino.

"So go Uchuu, don't let your sister win this duel!",cheered Kotori.

"Uchuuko you're the best of the best! please win this duel, you can do it!",'cheered' Inchou as well.

Guys...thank you all, I'm feeling a bit better now thanks to you..

"You can say that this duel is perfect, right?",'asked' yukino.

"it's not perfect at all, you've only 2700 LP, you could've caleld a perfect duel..if you would've 4000 LP. And I awlays said this to you: perfection is not important in duels, all that counts is the strategies you can use..and your fierce spirit of not giving up!", I replied.

She looked angried at me, that purple aura around her was pretty scaring..and her eyes..were pretty different..the purple aura was also inside them.

"It is," said Yukino, disagreeing with me. "Perfection is everything, you should know me very well! I infected this city's program in order to pursue the perfection I seek! I also did this for you and.."

She seemed quite normal than before..the aura around her disappeared.

"..and?", I asked.

Then she regained her previous self, and the aura returned in a blink of an eye,"Just shut up! you can't understand now! You'll see after the infection of all the city! You've to see it and him too!"

Him...? What was she talking about?! I didn't understand at all!

"I don't understand what are you saying but I understand a thing: you're not the same sister I used to praise that much"

"And you're the same idiot that pass all her night being depressed cuz her 'little-precious-bro' are far far away from her! I'm pretty sick of your mood!", yelled her.

I gasped in shock and pain, then I closed my eyes.

_No..I can't cry here..No, I'm not like this; **I'm strong**..and **I can resist**._

Thomas..and Mihael..they wouldn't have wanted me to be like this, especially Thomas, he always said this to me: "_You can cry..only when you know that will be for real the end"_

_..And that wasn't he end so.. I've to stay strong and crush her and stop that fucking bomb. I won't let her take my Azure Eyes..and also Astral's life so..that wasn't the time for thinking at them!_

"With your words you hurt me a lot..but that's not important, I'm used to this type of traitements..but..I didn't expected this from You", I said pressing my chest.

"Where does it hurt?",asked Astral curious.

"Here..straight in the heart", I explained pointing at my heart.

He seemed confused.

"Observation N°5: Humans feel pain in their hearts. I'll be sure to remember that "

I smiled a bit," So now he's at 5? The last time he was only at two!"

He looked up at me surprised.

Then in that moment I realized that I hadn't thought it! but said it ! What an embarass..

"Heh..I've said nothing! Don't think too much about it!",I tried to convince him someway.

"What are you doing Uchuuko? Now you talk alone?! You're not strange enough with your migraine?",laughed Yukino.

...

I felt Astral eyes on me,"**Migraine** is a chronic neurogical disorder characterized by recurrent moderate to severe headaches often in association with a number of autonomic nervous syetem symptoms"

I stared surprised at him,"Huh..You're a duelist..and also you know about mediacl stuff? You're pretty amazing Astral"

Then he suddenly squeezed my shoulder, "Does it hurts a lot, right?"

His skin was soft but also a bit cold, I was pretty speechless,"Y-yeah.. but that's not the time to think about this! I've to get away that number from Yukino and stop the bomb!"

Then he let go of my shoulder and returned athis usual self,"You right, you've to win at all the costs,if you want to stop the bomb,and it's left only 17 minutes"

* * *

**Next time! Chapter 5: My pain is your pain,literally.**

_The duel is pretty intense, and any damage I take..make not only Astral suffer..but also me!  
_

_but why?! and my gem too..!_

_I've only to summon Gandora..and it'll be the end for her!_

_"Don't tell me that Yukino is in love with him!? You're kidding!"_

* * *

_aww review :3 and I'll say again: I'm very sorry for not having poste! but from now on I'll be more active !_


End file.
